Discovering Hope
by Gavin Tyson
Summary: He was different to his kind, he never grew hungry, he never ate, he just watched. He was a titan, but what was a titan that would not eat? What was a titan that would just simply watch? He didn't know... but then he watched something he couldn't abide. And finally; this strange titan had finally moved! (Story of a titan from outside the walls finding something to fight for)
1. Chapter 1: Discovering Hope

He watched, something he found himself doing more and more as the days flew by.

He watched, as the sky went from blue to black, as the wind picked up and died down, watched as the rain thundered down and as it fade away. All he did was watch.

But watching was probably better than taking part in what his 'kind' typically did. Shambling to and from, vacant expressions plastered onto their faces, titanic forms destroying anything that found itself in their way.

 _Titans_. That what they were called-what he was called. The monstrous race that devoured and consumed. Amd he was one of 'them'. Although, he was one of them in name only, he did not consume, he did not stare vacantly, nor did he destroy anything in his way, quick the opposite in fact, he prides himself on causing as little destruction he could. So that left him with quick the spare amount of time, to which he filled with watching, just simply watching. Watching what? Well, the titans at first, he'd watch them act and always wondered why he was different, he watched them devour small things, things he found out were called _people_ , little living things that resembled his kind, but were far, _far_ smaller. At first he found that the sight of his kinds 'eating' didn't bother him. But, the more and more he watched, he realised something.

These _people_ never went out of their way to kill his kind. And yet, his 'kind' devoured theirs without a second thought (if they were capable of thought in the first place), and that realisation struck him deeply.

 _It wasn't fair_.

He would never know when he began to feel this way, or what this 'feeling' truly was, all he knew was that he was different. Far too different to simply be yet another _titan_ , he was something more, and as he watched as one of the people tripped over and fell to the ground running from his 'kind', as he watched another of the people turn back around, run to the fallen person, his ears picked up what he knew as words.

" _DADDY…_

" _SARAH…_

These words meant nothing to his mind… but to his very being? They overflowed his being, not the words himself, but the emotions behind them, the desperations, the fear. He felt his fists clenched tightly, he had no idea why.

Why?

The person reached the fallen small one, and held her tightly, his kind growing ever closer to the pair.

 _Move_. He wanted them to ever so desperately get away, why weren't they running? That's when he saw it. The rest of the people who had continued running, had ran straight into another horde of his kind, and as he watched them, body parts strewn around, smears of blood where a person used to exist. He realised something again; there was nowhere to run _to_.

Why?

He couldn't understand, how could he not understand after all this time he had spent watching them, his kind had no reason to do this, not even for sustenance, as whatever his kind eat, they just throw up, so why?

The older person was stood now, bravely facing his kind shambling towards them, a look of absolute terror etched onto his face, he grew confused, what was the small person going to do? He could not fight his kind, many have tried and failed, even those people who flew through the air with their bizzare contraptions barely managed to kill one or two of his kind. It was hopeless… so why? Why did he feel his chest tighten as the older person turned to the smaller one, something was spoken, but what, he couldn't hear. That's when the older person screamed viciously, and charged towards his kind, no hesitation in his stride.

 _What! Why?_

Why? Why? Why? It was suicide, the person had no hope to survive, at most he would keep his kind stalled for a few moments as they devoured him. But as his eyes found the smaller person yet again, who was now running as fast as he little legs could carry her, something just… clicked inside him.

 _He was protecting his daughter_ … He didn't know where this thought came from or even how he knew what a daughter was, but he just knew, he just _did_. And for a moment, he felt a surge of something rise within him, it felt nice, it felt like something he'd always want to feel. What was this feeling? The sound of aganised screaming broke him from his thoughts, as he watched the person who wanted to protect was ripped to absolute shreds, arms snapped and pulled apart of twigs by his kind. And the rest of his small form chewed up in mere seconds. It was almost painful to watch, but his feeling he couldn't name stayed.

 _He protected his daughter, they'll survive, they'll…_

He wished he never turned his gaze back to the other person. As a giant hairy palm swung towards her, and in a mere moment, a quick second, the person was no more, just a splat of blood and organs on the ground. And with that, the surging feeling dissipated in an instant. Replaced with something more more… _carnal_. His eyes found the persona killer, it was one of his kind, but they were different, they had fur all over them, was slightly more taller then him. He didn't care though, he had figured out a name for this new feeling that devoured the good feeling from before.

 _Rage…_

It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it wasn't _FAIR_. The furry one of his kind seemingly finished with killing, simply carried on his way, almost jovially, as if he hadn't just snuffed out an innocent life. He couldn't stand for this, he _wouldn't_ stand for this… this act of evil. And as he finally took his first step from simply watching, now? Now he was going to act. He was, until something stalled him straight in his step. Another of his kind approached the furry titan, but like him, calling him just another of his kind would be a gross understatement. This titan was… was…

 _Blonde_.

The rage was gone just like that, replaced with yet another new, unknown feeling. They were so very different, they resembled some of the people his kind ate, the ones who didn't have fu on their faces, and they had weird orbs poking from their upper bodies. He recalled a word he had overheard in his watchings.

 _Female._

This titan that approached the furry one was female, and she stole his entire mind away from him. He didn't know what was happening, one second, he was filled with rage, the next? He was frozen in place, _watching_ yet again. He wanted to scream and roar, how dare he yet again just _watch_ after what he had just seen! He growled deedly in his throat, as if commanding his form to finally move. But he simply couldn't, he couldn't move, so he continued to _watch_ , watch as the female and furry one went of together, not even noticing his inner turmoil. He watched, just like he always did. He never noticed or felt the single blob of water dripped from his cheek onto the barren ground below.

 _Later…_

He didn't know where he was now, as always he never walked with the front of his kind, he prefered to be a fair distance away, so he could watch like always. But something was off, never had his kind come this way before. And he knew this because he had never once seen _those_.

What those were he didn't know, they were tall, so very tall, much, much taller than his titanic form, and they seemingly stretched around something forever, and his kind were shambling towards it. That's when his nose caught it, that ever so familiar smell, the smell that sent his kind into a rabid frenzy. _People_. BUt this wasn't like the usual smell, no, this smell was so much more… 'overpowering', it filled the very air, and the smell was coming from; inside those exceedingly tall objects. And suddenly, dread filled his very form, his kind were to feed, that must have been what they had been tracking towards all this time. And they had finally found it. However, not all was lost it seemed, as his eyes caught his kind fail spectacularly to get inside, the objects sheer size and strength stalling those who dared. And once again, that strange enlightening feeling filled him, he still hadn't found a name for it, but he still very much liked it, and it seemed that watching his kind fail at mindless slaughter gave him this welcome feeling.

 _Wait… what's that smell?_

It was new, and yet at the same time; very familiar-no! Not familiar; similar… similar to the stench his kind gave off. His eyes followed the origin of the smell and his eyes dilated in utter befuddlement. It was another of his kind, but it was so _different_ at the same time, it was slightly shorter than his form, had a short amount of blonde hair on its crown, but it was practically made of muscles, a rarity in his kind, he himself also featuring an assortment of muscles, but this particular titan had something even he didn't.

 _Armour… Armoured Titan._

Again; words he didn't know came to mind, but as soon as they arrived to him, he understood them, the titan he was watching was definitely special. Although, that wasn't even the most surprising thing to do with this entity, but the two miniature people he spotted on his shoulder. He knew what they were instantly; _people._ People were on that Titan's shoulder and well, that sight just threw the whole rule book out on what he knew about titans, and here he was thinking he'd have an advantage on this subject with _being one and all!_

He watched the trio intently, already knowing his 'regular' kind won't be able to get past the massive objects, these three however? They were new, they were unknown, already he realise if he decided to try and fight the armoured one, chances are he'd lose. He growled at himself, he'd first have to stop _watching_ to be able to have the chance at losing. The armoured one brought the two small people over, closer to the massive object, and considered his interest piqued, traveling ever so closer, but not close enough to draw their attention, he blended in with his 'brethren', _at least they were good for something_. He watched as the armoured one gently grabbed one of the small ones and placed him onto the ground, taking care to keep any unwanted titans away. _What in the wo…_

Yellow lightning struck the earth…

And all hell broke loose.

 _Later…_

Terrified screams, gurgles of death, moans of despair, his impressive ears caught them all, and he so dearly wished they didn't. He didn't know what happened, one second there was a small person on the ground, the next? The largest of his kind he had ever seen suddenly appeared and proceeded to kick a titan sized hole into the massive structure keeping his kind out. Which meant; that his kind had free reign over the innocents within. To make matters worse, the giant one had disappeared again, as well as his armoured friend, and the other small one, who he could only presume could also do something similarly outrageous to what he had just witnessed. He had followed his kind through the hole, praying that his nose was lying, that on the other side was there wasn't millions of the small kind, but he had been so dreadfully right.

And as he stood there, somewhere within this strange looking place, with small buildings all interconnected, and these bizarre cobblestone streets, he couldn't marvel at the amazing scenery and structures the people had built, all he could see were the destroyed buildings, the flowing blood that drenched the streets, the fleeing people, desperate for survival. He witnessed a bigger person abandon the smallest of small people, one that couldn't even walk, he watched as the bigger person was quickly snatched up and devoured, and how the little one was simply crushed underneath the large clubbed foot of his kind. It was too much, it was all _far_ too much, and yet, all he did was _WATCH_. Death and turmoil surrounded him and all he did was god-damned _WATCH,_ he should be tearing his kind apart in justified rage, ripping heads from shoulders, gouging blank eyes out of their sockets, _SAVING_ the small ones.

AND HE CONTINUED TO DO NOT A GOD-DAMNED _THING_.

He wanted to cry, to scream, to roar. Anything! To get rid of this dreaded feeling building inside him. He didn't want to just _watch_ anymore, _please… anything but this_ , he found himself begging for it all to end, for the screaming to stop, so bad was the inner agony, he found himself scratching at his ears, feeling the blood pouring over his fingers just invorgated his efforts, soon he'd be unaffected by the sounds around him. But as he was about to finally tear his ears off, they picked up something different from everything else.

"NO… MOM, SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE HER!"

He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself. He looked towards the sound.

And everything just stopped for him.

He saw it all.

The man carrying two little ones, running from one of his kind.

The titan reaching down to grasp the defenseless, crying woman from underneath some rubble.

The sheer overwhelming despair in the little ones eyes as he was forced to watch his 'mom' get eaten in front of his very eyes.

The 'mom' smile sadly at her little ones bawling eyes, having already accepted her demise.

He saw it all- he _WATCHED_ it all.

And just like the lightning strike that caused all this nightmare, something just switched in his mind.

All he had ever done was _watch._

 _Watch._

 _Watch_

 _Watch_

 _Watch_

 _WATCH_

 _WATCH_

 _WATCH_

 _ALL HE HAD DONE WAS FUCKING WATCH._

Time seemed to return to normal, even though it had never stopped in the first place. And for the first time truly; he _moved!_

He _moved_ faster than he had even done before, bounding over to his kin- _NO- to the monster_ , he ignored the chocked gasps of fear from the man carrying the two little ones, striding right over them. He reached the monster as it just began to open its disgusting jaw.

Not.

This.

Time.

His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

He reared his right arm as far back as it could go.

He twisted his upper body, wanting for this to hurt as much as possible.

He tensed up.

He pivoted onto his left foot.

 _I won't watch anymore!_

His long awaited rage had finally unleashed itself.

And he finally just _moved!_

And for as long as he had left in this world, the sight of his fist smashing straight through that monsters head would never get old.

And at that moment; three things happened.

One; the woman began to scream, as gravity suddenly tried to claim her life, that was until she fell right into the his unbloodied palm.

Two; the sound of running and crying from the three nearby had completely stopped, replaced with absolute shock and amazement.

Three; he had finally found a name for the feeling that would surge in his chest from time to time.

The protector had finally discovered his _hope._


	2. Chapter 2: Finding one's Nature

**Chapter 2: Finding One's Nature**

 _ **A/N: thanks to everyone who read the first chapter/prologue of this strange story of mine. It really means a lot to me! I only hope that my story can grip any of you as much as RedCoaster's; Rogue gripped me. To be honest, it was stories like theirs that inspired this one. (kinda hope they have a gander at this story to be honest but Shhhhh!) And I also wanted to write a story that focused on a titan protagonist that wasn't Eren. Hopefully you like the confused pussycat of a titan.**_

 _ **By the by; if you come across any speech marked in BOLD; then chances are it was written phonetically, so if you don't fully understand what has been written, try sounding out the words the way they've been written, it might help!**_

He felt good, really good. _Wait, not good; strong_.

He had finally _moved_!

But he couldn't lose himself in thoughts just yet, not with the terrified woman in his palm, most likely fearing her untimely death. And he realised that his visage must have been utterly horrifying, his manic grin, slit eyes and wild red hair would most likely cause many a brave person to soil themselves. That's when he noticed the sad truth about the woman, her legs; they were mangled beyond recognition, whatever had crushed her lower half, must have been heavy, add to that the ungentle way the monster had just grabbed her. It was lucky she was even alive in all honesty. And she was… because of him!

He had saved her, and he had liked it very much.

But he could ponder later. Knowing she had no way to escape on her own, his mind recalled the trio that were simply watching him; jaws agape. But there was something hidden behind the eyes of the small male, behind the sheer terror and shock, it was barely there, but he could see it clear as day.

 _Hope._

By saving this female, he had given the small male hope.

And he would cherish that forever.

He rushed over to the trio, ignoring the larger males terrified scream and slowly, lowered himself onto his knees, he'd have to act quickly, this place was far too dangerous for them. He gently lowered his palm to the ground, presenting the female to the trio, this in itself caused their minds to practically explode, and if they weren't in such a dangerous situation, he'd have found it incredible amusing. He pointed at the larger male, taking note of his instinctual flinch, he then pointed to the injured female in his palm.

Scratch what he thought earlier; _now_ their minds had exploded.

The male hesitated, he truly did, but he eventually released his grip onto the two little ones, and carefully inched his way to his open palm, the woman sitting on it, shaking, from what; fear, shock or pain, he could only guess all three at this point. He nodded his head, trying to encourage the man to hurry up, they certainly didn't have the time to mess around! That's when he felt it, the rumbling through the ground, the shaking of some of the loose buildings, another of his kind was near… _very near._ He almost didn't react it time, when one of his kin- one of the _monsters_ barged out of a destroyed building, leaping towards the four small ones.

 _A strange one…_

He didn't even hesitate, still kneeling, his free arm shot out like a bullet and ensnared the strange ones entire head in his palm, and not even given it a second glance, he _squeezed_. And with a sick satisfaction, he watched as the strange ones head popped like a balloon in his palm, spraying his entire hand with the red viscous liquid. He did make sure to stop most of it from splattering onto the small ones. And once he was sure the strange one wouldn't attack, he dropped it like trash, taking an extra second to rip the back of its neck out, killing it finally. With that out of the way, he looked back to the four small ones. The large male was looking at him with a mix of utter terror and confusion, as well as bit of gratefulness, the larger female held the same expression. But the little ones? They intrigued him the most. The female's eyes were 'silent' to him, of-course she was shocked, but he could see a sense of emptiness in those eyes of hers, and he didn't like it. Those were the eyes of someone who had seen horror like this before. And the male's were still hopeful, but now, they held an aura of awe around him, awe at what he just seen, awe at his mother being saved.

But they could all gasp later, he grunted at the larger male, gesturing to the woman yet again. And this time he didn't dally, hopping onto his palm, he carefully lifted the woman up.

"C'mon Carla, we need to get out of here. I'll carry you!" He hoisted the injured woman carefully into a bridal position and hopped back onto the ground. "We gotta hurry to the gate!" He motioned towards the large oppressive wall that was on the other side of the large town. He noted that is was the exact opposite wall of where his kind had broken in. He just hoped this other 'wall' was a bit sturdier than the last. It was at this point the woman spoke up; "how're we going to make it to there!? They'll be too many titans!" He almost huffed at that statement, it was almost like they had already forgotten about him. He grunted to reclaim their attentions, his eyes softening at the brief shivers of what he assumed fear run down all their spines. However, the young male gathered his courage and spoke up; "will… will you help us?" He tilted his head at the question, wasn't that what he was already doing? Did they think he would simply abandon them so soon after saving them?

From the look of almost outright pleading from the young male, it seemed so. Were little ones so deathly afraid of his kind that they would not trust him to help after showing his own hatred to his kin? He'd have to rectify that.

He glances up, peering over all of the rooftops, spotting many of his kind ambling about, some mindlessly slaughtering the little ones, and he internally weeped for their suffering, but he had his own little ones to worry about. He spotted where the supposed 'gate' would be, guarded by many of the little ones in the same piece of clothing as the large male carrying the female. _Was it a kind of symbol? Are they the warriors for the little ones?_ Considering that before he arrived, the little one with him was running away, he didn't hold out much hope for their combatual ability. He looked back at his little ones, he'd have to be extra careful, but he could do it- he _would_ do it, he'd keep them safe. He'd _save_ them. Pushing himself to his feet, he stands at his glorious 15 meter height and points at the little ones, and than points to him, before waving over his shoulder in a come hither motion. The small female, who up until had been silent spoke; "you want us to follow you?" He stalled for a moment; he liked her voice, it was somehow cold to the world but at the same time; kind to him. However, he nodded in acquiescence and carefully stepped over the four, heading towards the gate, making sure to keep a pace that the little ones could keep up with, it'd be problematic if he got too far ahead after all.

His senses were ablaze, eyes scanning for any possible dangers to his little ones, most of his kind were currently occupied with the more 'vocal' little ones, and he so desperately wished he could help them, but it'd leave his ones at too much risk. So he closed his soul to their screams, to their terror, and continued onwards, determined to bring hope to his little ones. A putrid scent attacked his nostril, the scent of his kind. He sniffed…

 _Four..._ That could be an issue…

He glanced back over his shoulder, seeing the four little ones on his trail, their eyes constantly shifting from him and to their surroundings, he could hear them speaking, but could not make out what they were actually saying. And in this moment, he was distracted for only a second, but a second was all they needed.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted the little male, pointing over his shoulder. And he felt it before he saw it. Felt the sharp teeth tear into his right arm, their bony fingers grasp at his hand and forearm,, desperately trying to rip his limb from his body. He roared and brought his over fist straight onto the top of its skull, creating a sickening crack through the air as the titans skull caved inward, but it did not let go.

So he struck again; _harder_.

Or he would have, if not for the strange one of his kind that leapt at his free arm and did the same as the other titan. Essentially immobilising his arms for the moment. That's when the remaining two he had smelled came from around the corner of a destroyed building and head towards him as well. He growled as he felt his flesh from his arms get ripped off, how dare his kind now attack him! They had never done so before… could it be because he no longer watched, now that he acted he was no longer one of _them_?

Questions for another time, the last two were almost upon him. And he struggled to tear the foul creatures away from his arms.

That's when he saw the small pebble fly through the air and smack one of the new two in the face, stalling it for a second before continuing onwards… past his struggling form, followed by the second one. He managed to crane his neck to see that the small male had thrown the pebble to protect him. And all he could do was stand here; incapacitated, forced to watch at his little ones were torn to shreds by those monsters.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" the little one shouted, before being pulled back by the little female, her arms wrapped firmly around his waist protectively, and she looked at him, looked him straight in the eyes and her cold eyes spoke a thousand words.

They were thanking him, thanking him for saving them before, and now they were pleading, pleading for him to move, to save them yet again, to not let their hope vanish into the screaming air. And he felt _anger,_ oh how he felt it, it coursed through his entire form, how very _dare_ they just _walk_ past him, he was his little ones _protector_ he had internally promised to save them; to _protect_ them, and these… these bastards were going to try and kill them?

 _No…_

Uncaring for his right arm, he pulled away from it _hard._ And was greeted with the feeling of flesh coming loose from his shoulder, but he persisted through the agony and with a final heave, tore his entire arm from his shoulder, the bastard could have it! And he didn't waste a single moment, with only the weight of one titan snacking on his left arm, he moved once again. Tensing his entire arm, he pivoted to the shambling two, arms outstretched to eat his little ones. And he swung his arm with all the strength in it, Titan attached and all, and when he felt his remaining arm tear from his shoulder and fly straight for the other two, he smirked and sprinted after his sailing arm.

His arm, titan still attached smashed right into the pair, knocking them down, leaving three titans sprawled on the cold ground. And he was there in seconds, raising his leg and bringing it straight down onto each of their necks viciously. Taking a great amount of satisfaction when he felt his foot eviscerating their napes. But he wasn't finished, he had not forgotten about the fourth one, who was happily munching on his discarded arm. He charged towards him, manoeuvring around his dumb form, and opened his maw, sharp teeth bared. And he bit right through the monsters neck, tearing it to shreds. He immediately spit it out once he felt blood reach his tongue.

His kind tasted terrible it seemed. And once he witnessed the fourth one crumple to the ground, he raised his head to the sky and roared, he roared a warning too all his kind to not _fuck_ with him or the little ones if he was near.

 _ **With the humans...**_

"H-Holy shit…" sputtered Hannes, his fingers gripping Carla ever a bit firmer at the display that just occured. The bizarre titan had just torn its own arms off to save them.

 _What the fuck is happening right now!? Is that an aberrant? Or something entirely different.. Like the red one?_

"He killed them…" Mikasa spoke succinctly, simply stating the fact of what happened, her eyes almost softening at the roaring beast ahead of them, it had saved them yet again, even at the cost of its arms. Granted they were already beginning to regrow, the billowing steam originating from its stumps proving so, it being so hot and powerful, it was blowing the titans red long hair around his head..

Eren's reaction was much different than Mikasa's; "he's going to save us…" he stated it like a fact, no hesitation in his voice at all, and at that moment, with it's primal roar echoing over the screams of dying humans, the four believed it, even if just for a second.

 _ **With HIM…**_

He finished roaring, letting all the anger out of his system, and hurried back to his little ones, and sighed in relief at their safety, steam seeping from his mouth. He craned his head towards them, tilting it to the side ever so slightly. And the little female responded; "it's alright, we're okay…" he gave what accounted for a smile and was about to turn back around when unexpected question hit him; "are… are you okay!?" This came from the little male, and when his eyes connected with his he saw concern, and it filled him with such a feeling of gratefulness that he had to turn his face back around before they saw the droplets of water leaking from his eyes. He only nodded and gestured his head for them to follow. Arms now having their skeletal structure fully regrown. It hurt, but didn't deter him in the slightest to keep his little ones safe. They were close to the gate now, all they had to do now was turn the corner of a dilapidated building, and they would be on a straight path to the gate. This is where he stopped, almost chuckling when the brash little one bumped into his calf. "Why are we stopping?" he asked, speaking to him almost casually, it seemed he had really been accepted into the little ones good graces with his acts of saving them. He pointed towards them, and than at the gate, guarded by the little 'warriors'. He than pointed to himself and shook his head.

He wouldn't be able to join them, he'd be attacked on sight. The small male let out a cry of anger, stating stuff like; 'we'll tell them not to shoot' and 'you saved us, you're not like the rest' and he was truly grateful for the comments, but had to hurry. He had a very bad feeling right now and needed them to go on ahead already. He crouched down and puffed out a small amount of steam to garner their attention. He pointed at the gate again and huffed sternly, not accepted any more hold-ups. The little ones, to their credit, only marginally flinched at his harshness but moved around him, and around the corner, not before the two smaller ones stopped and turned to him.

"Thanks… for saving my mum…" and the small male followed after the larger male. The female stayed for a moment longer before stretching out her small hand, and his eyes widened before carefully, almost unsurely outstretched his regrown pinky finger, and before he knew it, his pinkie finger had been wrapped entirely by her incredibly fragile and small form. And what sounded like a choked sob of shock broke from his lips.

"Thank you…" was all she said before letting go, but not before tearing a small amount of the red object wrapped around her neck and quickly tying it around his pinky finger. And then she left, right behind her fellow little ones. And he was almost thankful, as now the water droplets were pouring from his eyes, at the simple gesture, she had trusted him enough to thank him in such a soul-enveloping way. And as his eyes scanned the small object wrapped tightly around his finger, he smiled so widely that his cheeks almost tore. And this just reaffirmed his decision to no longer watch was the right one.

He peeked around the corner to see his little ones get ushered through the gate, the smaller ones giving one last look in his direction.

 _ **THUMP, THUMP.**_

Those thundered steps alerted him, they were far too heavy for any of his kind, and the big red one was nowhere in sight. His eyes widened in fear when he realised whose steps they were.

 _Armoured…_

It stomped around a building, on the straight path to the gates, it gazed at the gate for a moment before puffing out a small amount of steam and lowered its form into a charging position. And his heart thundered in his chest, if it did what he assumed he was trying to do… then...then…

It shot off, feet slamming against the hard ground, breaking it apart at every step. It was heading straight towards the gate.

 _If he…_ His mind shoots to the little ones he had just gotten to safety, if this monster than broke the gate, then his little ones would once again be in danger.

He would not allow it. He crouched low, and when the armoured one passed his vision, he _attacked_ leaping from his crouched position, he let out a furious roar and smashed straight into the armoured one, pushing it into an adjacent building, knocking it off its feet in shock. He didn't hesitate, he reared his fist back and slammed it down onto the titans face and cried in horror at _his_ arm snapping like a pathetic twig, but did manage to make out the small indent he made in the titans jaw. Ignoring his flailing arm, he reared his other arm back in defiance to the creature beneath him, it may break his arm, but it proved he could hurt the titan, that he could _kill_ it! Roaring right in the stunned titans face, he felt his cheeks tear at the sheer power of his own roar, he tensed his unbroken arm, and slammed it down onto the same spot.

 _Blood exploded everywhere._

He watched in a mixture of shock and satisfaction as his arm practically exploded on contact at the force of the punch, but also that he had knocked the armoured ones jaw _clean_ off.

Unfortunately, his triumph was short-lived as he suddenly found himself with a fist through his chest, and then another hand grasping at the opening, and very quickly he felt fear, and as he desperately tried to struggle free, he didn't feel what happened next, but _heard_. He heard his body get ripped clean in half, and then he was flying through the air, crashing into a building and ending up in a utter heap in rubble, unable to move from the sheer agony coursing through what was left of his body, his eyes able to see his discarded lower body being chucked to the ground. The armoured one paying no more heed to him, before continuing its charge to the gate. And all he could hope for was that he had stalled the monster long enough for his little ones to escape, and as he heard the screams of terror from the gate guards, his eyes drooped in exhaustion, unfortunately; the last thing he saw was the small red fabric wrapped tightly around his pinky on his broken arm and then; unconsciousness claimed his destroyed form.

 _Later…_

Eyes blared open, senses exploding outwards, fully alert to his surroundings.

Destroyed buildings, the sun had long since set on this miserable day, and he was still situated 'snugly' within the rubble of the building he was thrown into. Although; if the wiggling of his toes told him anything, it was that he had fully regenerated his body from the rather severe damage he had suffered from the armoured one.

 _Armoured… how? Who? What?... THE GATE!_

His form shot up, what was left of the dilapidated building he was on crumbling to the stone ground. His eyes searched for the gate hoping beyond hope that the little ones had managed to push back the armoured one. But what greeted his sight dashed any of those hopes. Where the gate once stood was a massive titan sized hole leading further into the little ones territory. And his shoulders fell in shame, he had failed the little ones, he had tried to defeat the armoured one and had failed; spectacularly. But… he couldn't allow himself to wallow in self-pity in a time like this, there could still be some survivors around this chaos. So, with his resolve strengthened, he pushed himself to his feet, stone path cracking underneath his sheer weight. He was back to full strength… which did confuse him somewhat, he could not have been unconscious for more than a few hours at most and had regenerated wounds _that_ severe, he had seen many of his kin take days to fully regenerate from wounds like he had suffered. At least, the average members of his kin took _that_ long. Mayhaps it was different for types such as him? However, he could ponder this later, it was getting closer to night-fall, and then he would become incredibly tired, he'd need to move now if he wanted any chance to find survivors.

His best bet would be to head through the destroyed gate, sadly, any humans still in this part of the little ones territory were more than likely eaten. It was a harsh truth.

And as he passed through the gate, he finally realised just how large the settlement of the little ones was. And with no clear direction to head to besides the other giant wall ahead far, _far_ into the distance, he headed that way. Which had a massive forest between it and him. _Hmm… that would be an ideal place to try to hide from my kind…_ with that thought, he moved onwards at a light jog, keeping his shortening time limit before night in the back of his mind.

 _Later…_

He was now deep within the forest, unsure of how far he had travelled, it seemed he had underestimated the sheer size of the lush woodland. To add to that, he had not come across any little ones… well, living little ones at least. He had certainly come across many of the regurgitated _'balls'_ that his kind would throw up shortly after eating. He could barely even look at those disgusting things, but he had, and had found many a little one. And not wishing for their remains to be left in such a horrible state, he had taken the time to carefully extract each one from their rancid 'tombs', and buried as many as he could, leaving behind a makeshift marker as a mass gravestone for the fallen little ones. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do sadly. And yet, he had yet to come across another of his kind, an incredibly surprising turnabout, of-course he could smell their stench on the wind, but had not 'seen' any. So, certainly it was time for his ears to pick something up.

He stopped dead, ears pricking to hear clearer, it was obviously his kind, but something was different. They were moving too quickly to be shambling for their next meal. Unless… His eyes narrow dangerously into slits.

Unless they had already found their next meal. With that horrifying thought, he sprinted off, legs pounding against the woodland dirt, he was close to them. He sped around a particular large tree, which was saying something considering that all the trees in this forest were much taller than him. And came upon one of the strangest sights he'd remember for the rest of his life.

There were around 8 of his kind gnawing at something, but it wasn't a little one, but another titan, a rather small titan, with arms longer than its short legs, and a vicious looking jaw. Something smacked him in the face, scratch that; the small titan _had_ arms and legs. His kind were treating this strange looking titan like a little one, trying desperately to devour it. He was honestly tempted to simply carry on his way, not interested in saving his monstrous kind. But then his eyes caught the titan being eaten.

They were big, but they were not dumb and empty like his kind, no, they were wild and desperate, desperate to get away, to survive… to _live,_ to be _free._ And just like when he saved the little ones, his body was moving before his mind fully caught up.

He reached the titan massacre within two bounds of his feet, his hand latched onto a broken tree branch which was sturdy enough to be used as a weapon, rearing his weapon arm back, he aimed for the only 15 metre present besides himself. It cut through the wind as he swung his arm with all his might, straight into the side of the titans head, the second the head went flying from its shoulders, he redirected the branch, flipping in his hands into a stabbing position, and brought right down through the top of a ten metre skull, the branch split through its skull like a hot knife on butter and turned the beast into a dead skewer. That was two already dealt with.

 _6 more_ …

But now, the remaining had noticed him, and some began to reach out to him, the small limbless titan unable to flee anyway. Having used up his weapon, he readied his fists, one of the titans stumbled forward, hoping to get a taste of his flesh, his eyes only narrowed further as he titled to the side and watched as the mindless monster stumbled right past, not before he grasped the back of its skull and rammed it right into a tree. A sickening crack broke through the forest, and without missing a beat, he shredded the titans nape with his teeth. And turned back in time to bring his knee into the jaw of a 8 metre, knocking its head clean off. One quick stomp to what remained of its nape and it was dead.

 _4 more…_

Something grabbed his leg, he looked down to see a 5 metre gnawing at his kneecap. He simply swung his leg as hard as he could straight into a nearby tree, the sound of its entire form being crushed creating a disturbing squelch. The last one that had decided to turn from the limbless titan approached, uncaring of its kinds easy demise, nothing but the thought of its next meal in its empty mind. It was almost laughable… one quick dodge of its clumsy grab, and he had it within a vicious neck-crank, and with a mighty heave, its nape was torn asunder. He let the carcass plop to the ground, leaving the two remaining feasting monsters. The victim titan barely remaining now. Its eyes now closed in horrid acceptance of its fate.

Not if he had anything to say about it.

 _ **With the Limbless one…**_

Everything hurt, it just hurt. She felt as every piece of her flesh was torn away by their horrendous maws. She hated, sheabsolutely _hated_ it. Not because she was being eaten, but because she had found it. Had found her sanity once again, and it was about to be ripped away from her… again. It wasn't fair, plain and simple. It seemed that once a Ymir, you were always destined to suffer horribly. Her eyes were closed now, she didn't want to see it, didn't want to see her last moments as she was swallowed whole. No, she'd keep the image of her sanity returning, of the sky having colour again. Of the feeling of wind blowing through her hair. She'd remember that before she was eaten.

Not the teeth…

However, as soon as her mind accepted her demise, the pain stopped, the sound of teeth tearing away flesh halted. In-fact, all the sounds together stopped, except for the calming sound of the tree's leaves whistling in the wind.

Was she dead? It'd explain the quietness, and she almost didn't want to open her eyes, if it was only to see their teeth. But… But maybe she wasn't dead? She had to at least take a look. So, she gathered as much of her courage as possible, prayed her limbs would regenerate as quick as possible if she was _alive_. And with a count of three, she snapped her eyes open. And what greeted her sight was both terrific and terrifying.

The two titans that were munching on her were being held by the back of their necks, by one of the most physically impressive titans she had ever seen. He had long red hair, splayed wildy all over his head, so long it reached over the front of his shoulders. His ocean blue eyes were full of emotions, anger the most prevalent (she hoped it was directed at the titans in his grasp rather than her). His arms were lean , yet incredibly defined, like a professional athletes, and to say as easily as possible, he had what basically amounted the toughest looking abs she had ever seen (titan or not). His legs were the same as the rest of his body, lean and yet defined perfectly. And his face, his face was just awe-inspiring, lining his mouth were dagger-like teeth, basically made for piercing flesh.

She had never been so hopeful and yet so terrified in her life. However, it seemed her terror was unfounded, as her 'saviour' simply clenched his hands and tore through the back of her attackers necks, killing them effortlessly. And when he dropped their corpses, her eyes caught sight of his hands. They were bonafide killing machines, they were long, with their nails sharpened to the absolute limit. Capable of both grasping things easily and slicing through flesh easily. A titan designed to hunt titans it seemed. And it was now staring straight into her eyes.

 _Fuck…_

She wished her damn limbs were regrow quicker, but so much of her had been devoured, it would be lucky to be fully regenerated by the next morning, never-mind the next minute. He inched closer, his 15 metre form blocking her vision, she tried to get away, she really did, but all she managed to succeed in doing was fall harshly onto her back. This made this strange titan pause and stare at her, head tilted questioningly.

 _Is he… is he like me?_

This question invaded her mind but before anything could be done about it, she felt worrying vibrations through the ground, and from the way the strange one's head perked up, glancing to and fro, so had he. Her heart dropped… _more of them, and from the sounds of it… they're the quick ones…_

And as she craned her neck to where the noise was coming from, fear filled her, as the sight of many of the monsters turned round the corner of a tree, sprinting wildy towards her. She was dead, so very dead. She almost wished she had been eaten before, at least then she had somewhat accepted her fate. Now? Now she didn't want to die…

She wanted to live. To have the chance to live for her damn self.

What happened next would forever be etched in her memory. The bizarre one that towered over, strode past her and planted himself between her would-be devourers and herself. Spread his feet equidistant from each other, hunched his shoulders, reared his head back, and roared.

Roared so loudly, she felt her ear-drums pop, blood seeping from them. But that wasn't what would stay with her, it the sight of the charging titans stopping. Not slowing down, as in _dead stop_ , their usually blank visages shifting to something she had never even thought possible before.

 _Fear… they're scared of him…_

His roar continued, and for a moment she thought she would end up permanently deaf, healing factor or not. But suddenly he stopped. And all that remained was a deathly silence as the bizarre one, her 'saviour'? Took a body shuddering breath. And without wasting another beat, he spun on his heel, crouched down, and she found herself held tightly to his chest as he pounded his feet against the forest floor, retreating from the horde.

A horde which for a few moments longer remained frozen, then resumed their demented charge. And all she could do as she was carried safely and warmly in this bizzare titans arms was slowly let her eyes droop close, sleep finally claiming her after her harrowing survival, her last thoughts about her confusing saviour.

 _Later…_

He sprinted through the seemingly never-ending forest, not stopping for anything, still very aware of the horde of strange ones that pursued him. Him and the one he had _saved_ , that word sent a bizarre feeling through him, it was the same feeling he got when he had saved his little ones. But how could that be? When the one he had saved was another of his own kind? Blue eyes glance down at the slowly; regenerating bundle in his arms, then again, from the couple of times their eyes had met showed a level of intelligence far above any of the 'average' of his kind. And once again, his body had acted before his mind had caught up, a dangerous habit he'd have to curb, especially since he now realised that there were titans such as he; intelligent ones. But even then, the ones he had come across could also become little ones, which brought up the obvious question; could he become a little one? Could the bundled titan in his arms become one? So many questions he didn't have answers to, it was so frustrating!

He rounded a tree, a found himself facing a large rocky wall, but about half-way up, just out of his reach was a large hole; a cave, more important, it was somewhere safe to lay low, and let the small titan heal its injuries. He wouldn't able to reach the opening by jumping, and spotting some outcroppings on the rocks, he quickly realised he'd have to climb.

Something he had never done before…

 _First time for everything_ …

Rushing forwards, he gently holstered the unconscious titan into his right arm and grasped the first hand-held, pushing off with his feet, he managed to scale up a few holds without major issue. That's when the chasing horde decided to arrive. Spiraling into the clearing, they easily spotted his assailing form, scrambling to him, hunger present throughout their very forms. He felt something bite into his heel, and a pained gasp broke from his throat. But he pushed on, shaking the little monster off and hefted his injured foot onto a higher hold, already feeling his flesh knitting back together. He was close now, one more hold and he'd be closer enough to pull himself into the cave. But a sudden weight crashing into his back jostles him wildly, so wildly that the injured titan in cradled in his arm slipped out of his grip. And so he _moved_ yet again.

Spinning around, he slammed his back against the rock well as hard as he could, uncaring of the disquieting squishing noise that came from whatever had been _on_ his back.

Whatever it had been; it was paste now.

And at the last possible second before the titan fell into the awaiting clutches of the horde, he kicked his foot out, sent a small apology to the unconscious one, and essentially kicked her back up to his reach. Snatching her out of the air and back into safety. And then he climbed the final hurdle into the cave, and as he hurried as deep into the cave as he could, he noticed the crushed rib cage that he had given it from kicking it, and at that moment he felt the overwhelming urge to protect this small titan overflow at an even larger rate.

At that moment, a promise was made in his mind; he would keep this titan safe at all costs. Reaching to a part of the cave that required him to crouch and then crawl, he gently placed his unaware charge onto the ground, his eyes looking over the titans regenerating limbs, steam rising from the wounds. He took note that with how dark it had gotten outside before he entered the trees, he summerised that night must have just fallen. Which meant soon enough, his energy would begin to leave him, as well as every other titan around. Which also meant a slower time regenerating.

Huffing at the days ordeals, he leans back, head scratching against the roof of the cave, legs sprawled out and finally allows a moment to himself just to simply _breath_. So much had happened to him in less than a whole day and it was finally unpacking in his mind.

He had stopped watching _FINALLY!_

He had killed his own kind, _FINALLY!_

He had saved little ones- _his_ little ones. He raised his right hand, eyes softening at the fabric still tied around his little finger, and he felt one of those strange blobs of water trickle down his cheek.

 _But how? The sky-water cannot reach us here…_ It confused him, he had felt these strange blobs of water down his face multiple times since he had finally _moved_. It wasn't really a bad feeling, the water itself tasted salty when it reached his lips, but other than that they didn't irritate him, so why did he feel so many different emotions when they appeared?

Like right now; his chest felt light just remembering the small act of thanks the little female had given him. How her eyes had lit up when they had reached the gate, how she had not looked at him like he was a _monster_ , but as a _saviour!_ It…

It felt good.

He liked that.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, he missed the open eyes staring at him in wonder.

 _ **With the Small Titan…**_

Where was she? It was dark, not so dark that she couldn't see, but dark enough to affect her vision. Her eyes scanned where she was; cold rocky floor? Arching rock walls and ceiling?

 _Am I in a cave? But how? Last thing I remember is being eaten and then…_ Her mind catches up, recalling what happened, her unlikely saviour. How he had swooped in like in those tales she remembered being read to resting children; not to her of-course, but stories she had overheard. A hero arriving just in time to save someone in danger. And the way he had saved her amazed her, the sheer brutality he had displayed when dealing with her devourers. The way he had stalled the oncoming horde. The way he had so bravely tucked her into his chest as he ran.

It was nice… it gave her hope. Something she had not felt in long, _LONG_ time. Now that her mind recalled her saviour, she had to wonder what had happened after she passed out. She still felt her body regrowing, as well as a new injury, what suspiciously felt like multiple broken ribs, that or a crushed rib-cage; one or the other, she couldn't tell. Then she heard the shallow rumblings, and she inched her neck to see him; her saviour simply sitting across from her, eyes glistening as he stared at… what looked like a scarf to her eyes, that was wrapped around his pinky finger.

 _Where'd he get that from? And… is he… CRYING?_

Her eyes were not deceiving her, as she watched big fat tears fall silently down his terrifying visage, it brought to question all she knew about titans at that very second. Or at least made this specific titan an even bigger mystery. However, he thoughts were interrupted as suddenly she felt a chill overcome her body, a familiar chill that accompanied the oncoming night. And she internally growled, she had hoped that regaining her mind would have gotten rid of this specific detriment. And because it had not, her body was beginning to lose heat, and thus her healing would stop and she'd be stuck as a limbless, defenceless piece of trash for the rest of the night. It was almost amusing; she couldn't even do being a titan right, she had even managed to fail at that. An involuntary choked sob escaped her titanic maw.

She froze.

 _I'm such a fucking idiot!_

He was staring straight at her now, glisten in his eyes long gone, replaced with a determined aura. And before she knew it, she was being hoisted up yet again, and she tried to fight, but what could she do with no arms or legs? She couldn't even angle her jaw to bite him! What was he going to do to her now? Finish her off? Eat her himself? Would her new-found-hope be dashed yet again!?

No…

Her wild thoughts overcame her mind that she didn't know when she had been placed gently against his heat radiating chest, but she had. Nor did she know when he had positioned himself; curled around her, keeping her as warm as possible, as if he knew what the oncoming night would do to her healing. She couldn't understand it.

 _Is he keeping me warm?_

It certainly seemed so, if her rapidly increasing body-heat had anything to say.

Here she was; armless, legless in the complete submission to this bizarre titan and he was being her _fucking_ blanket?

What had the world come to?

But even though she found herself in perhaps the strangest situation ever. She couldn't help but try to snuggle closer to the welcoming warmth, eyes once again drooping shut due to the changing from day to night. Her last thought before drifting to sleep being;

 _Maybe the 'luck' of Ymir is finally wearing off?_

And a fitful sleep claimed her, her first fitful sleep in sixty long years.

 _Later…_

He felt her struggle at first, before accepting his embrace and succumbing to sleep, he let a small smile cross his lips, his shark-like teeth just jutting over his lips. They were safe for the moment. And he'd make sure. As he gave another look to the sleeping titan, he realised something, he liked the feeling or keeping someone safe, not just helping someone, but as he watched the titan snuggle deeper into his warm embrace, he wanted to keep doing stuff like this, keeping someone safe through the night, taking care of them.

He felt…

Protective? He believed the word was; overly protective. He imagined the titan being replaced with _his_ little ones; the older female would be cusped gently in his palm, making sure her injuries didn't discomfort her, the older male would be sat against the same palm, keeping extra vigil over her, he would try to stay awake, but would also succumb to his body warmth and rest his weary eyes. The younger male would be plopped onto his head, digging into his long hair, finding the perfect resting spot within his wild hair. And when he would find it, he'd whisper something into his ear and he would silently chuckle.

And the younger female…

He would watch her as she tentatively plodded over to his free hand, the one with her gift wrapped around, she would quietly ask if she could get on, he would let her, unable to keep his amused smile of his face. She would step on, careful not put too much pressure on his palm (when he wouldn't be able to feel her weight anyway). And she would clasp his pinky finger, pull it over her tiny form, hug it tightly to her small chest and finally sleep. A small precious smile crawling onto her face.

And he would be happy, he'd be content, watching over his little ones, being their constant protector.

He 'saw' all of this, and all too soon, his little ones faded away, and he was back in reality, the smaller titan clutched to his chest. Rays of sunlight barely managing to peek this deeply into their cave.

And once again, he found himself wiping away blobs of water of his cheeks.

 _Why?_

He held back the oncoming sob, that had all been a dream, the first dream he had ever had. He should have been leaping for joy at having his first ever 'dream'! But instead all he felt was a aching deep in his soul.

All too soon he realised why;

He had 'dreamed' something he would never have, and the realisation?

It had left him filled with a yearning for something he never knew he wanted.

What all those little ones had; something a titan could never have;

A family.

Suddenly he wasn't feeling so hopeful.

He wanted his little ones…

A groaning sound reminded him he wasn't by himself, and by the slightly shaking from the titan in his arms, he could tell she was awakening. And thanks to his overwhelming body heat, her regenerative abilities hadn't stalled through the night, as both her arms and legs had regrown smoothly. This was a relief to him, he hadn't been sure if his natural heat would've made a difference but it seemed it did.

He gently unlatched himself from the smaller titan, and stretched his body, preening almost like a cat at one point to get a crick out of his back. And by the time he had finished stretching, his eyes returned to the small titan, who was now sat against the opposite wall, eyes glued squarely on him. He soon realised the precarious situation he found himself in; secluded away in a tight cave for his 15 metre height, with his only company that being an obviously agile titan of around 3-4 metres, and he finally realised that perhaps a location best suited for the smaller titan in combat shouldn't have been where he picked to rest. He could only hope his generosity would not come back to bite him in the ass.

He raised his arms in 'surrender' showing the titan he meant no harm, and if his suspicions of this agile creature being intelligent were correct, he'd hope they'd be reasonable enough, not to attack their _saviour_. For the smaller titans part, their only visible reaction to his surrender was their big eyes widening ever so slightly.

Almost as if _their_ suspicions of _him_ had been confirmed.

Neither moved after that, for how long he didn't know. But eventually, ever so slowly, the smaller titan outstretched a tiny (in relation to his) hand. He glanced over for a moment before understanding gleamed in his eyes. And in the same manner the smaller one had, he outstretched his much larger hand (the one with the gift wrapped around). And ever so carefully grasped her hand, noting how strangely smooth its palm was. The smaller one looked at him in wonder for a few moments, so he did what came naturally to him; he smiled: widely, widley and _happily_. And for that moment, he forgot about he want for a family, and instead realised that even if he couldn't _techinquely_ have a family, it didn't mean he could not have _friends_. He only wished there was a real way they could communicate to each other.

" **Ihhmm… Yhmhir…"**

And then the world decided to flip him on the head yet _again_.

He stared at her dumbly.

 _Wha-how?_

 **Chapter 2 End**

 _ **A/N: So, what'd y'all think? A lot more words than the first chapters, and hopefully, that's a well received thing, it's always difficult judging whether longer or shorter chapters are best suited for certain stories. And look at that! Chapter 1 was uploaded a week ago, which meant I kept to myself imposed plan of uploading once a week! And considering chapter 3 is already around 3000 words, it's looking like chapter three will be out next monday as well! Happy days!**_

 _ **I really hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment of follow/favourite if you'd like more, it really helps!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Year they Spent Part 1

**Chapter 3:** **The Year they Spent. Part 1**

 **A/N: So, this is going to be a ??? part section that will cover the first year spent within wall maria. Hopefully this will get you all fully acquainted with the kind titans personality and attitudes, expect a lot and I mean A LOT of titan fluff (never thought I'd write that). As always please let me know what ya'll think about this chapter, expect the next one asap. (9475 words).**

 ** _The first month…_**

He crouched low, blue eyes scanning over his surroundings, nothing seemed to be out of place, but that could have been just a trick to lure him out into the open clearing. But no; he was going to stay safely tucked away in the dense shrubbery of the massive forest he had found himself residing in for however long. As long as he remained here, he'd be safe from view, safe from his predator. Ears perk up for any out of place sound; the crunch of leaves under-foot, the scratching of sharp nails against tree bark. He listened intently for anything. But nothing could be heard, except for the usual sound of those even smaller creatures that made that clicking sound, and the sound of those feathered creatures singing in the morning. Still nothing else though. He internally growled in annoyance, he could make that distance before anything got him. If he sprinted as fast as he could, he'd _make_ it; no doubt. So, stealing his resolve, his eyes scanned one final time. Nothing, _again_.

 _3… 2… 1_

His titanic form broke through the dense forestry, feet crashing against the woodland ground as he willed himself to move as fast as he possibly could, and as he reached the halfway point of the clearing, his safety seemed all but certain, it was impossible for anything to get him now. Oh how foolish he was. One second he was about to reach the other side, the next; he was forced to the ground as something crashed into him.

 _From above!_

Damn, he had forgotten to look upwards, he never looked _upwards_. As he fell, he rolled with his momentum and managed to land onto his back, unable to capture his attacker in the meantime. Instead, his predator had leaped into the air once again as he fell, and landed heavily onto his chest, he tried to swat it of him, but the smaller creature managed to duck and weave through his grasping hands, before it rushed towards his jugular. He tried to stop it, but once again it was too fast and before he knew it, the monster was upon his face, sharp-pointy nails heading straight for his face. And in acceptance, he closed his eyes, unable to defend himself further.

He had lost. Which was only further put forth when he felt those sharp nails poke his nose.

" **Ihhhh Whhhiin".**

He grumbled… of course she won, she _always_ won.

Because she was a cheater. He opened his eyes to see those smug grey eyes staring into his, that large, intimidating jaw stretched into a crooked smile. He could only glare, and shooed her of his chest with his hands, something akin to a gutteral chuckle was her response as she neatly hopped onto the ground. He pushed himself into a sitting position and turned to fully face the much smaller titan. Unable to keep his half-hearted glare up for any longer, and a happy smile broke through.

He couldn't believe what had transpired this past month.

He and Ymir had quickly become fast friends, him with his overly protective nature and her smug and snarky nature should have made each other hate the other, but instead he found her attitude refreshing and even endearing, especially when he figured out that in reality, she really did care for him, like when he had broken his legs by not judging the drop from their cave correctly, she had gotten to his crippled form in record and had chastised his 'stupidity' in her incredibly basic 'human' speak. And for her part, she may outwardly show her distaste for his overly caring nature, she would never admit but everytime he huddled around her form when they rested at night made her admiration for the big lug grow ever stronger. He had kept her safe undoubtedly, from slaughtering large packs of roaming titans, to carrying her form around on his shoulders when they went wandering. Although they had yet to wander past the forest walls, unsure if they wished to see what the rest of titan infested land held for them. Especially after Ymir had managed to convince him that any human survivors would have died long ago if they weren't already behind the next titanic wall. It was a incredibly saddening and sobering realisation, and he hadn't left their cave for a few days after that news, silently hoping _his_ little ones had managed to get to safety. They had also developed ways to pass the time; such what they were doing now; Ymir had called it ' **thag'** , and they played it most days at this point, after their usual rounds of clearing out any titans that had ambled too close to their abode.

Ymir had also been teaching him how to speak, very basically at that, and at this point he had not managed to produce any coherent words. However, it was the exact opposite when it came to writing, when she had shown him words via a stick being dragged through mud, he had picked up that knowledge amazingly quick. Able to write some basic sentences and knew many 'human' words. That was another thing, Ymir had informed him what the little ones were actually called; 'humans'. It was strange word to him, he honestly prefered little ones, especially when referring to _his_ little ones. He also learnt about names. What people were called, he knew Ymir was Ymir, but he had not been able to think of a name of his own, even with the 'help' of Ymir.

" **Teeethhh?"**

" **Rhhed?"**

" **Mhuuum?"**

That last one had been a joke apparently, but it did make him wonder if he even did have a _mum_. All he could remember was the constant watching and wandering, he didn't know how long he had been doing it for, he just did it. It was one of the many question he didn't have answers for.

Another thing he had questions for was for Ymir herself; he had asked through writing about her past, how she was different and everything else that plagued his mind, but when his questions made her shrink into herself, eyes losing their happy shine, he immediately stopped. He could live in ignorance if it meant his friend was happy. That was just who he was.

A; **"seeelfles idihot"** according to his smaller companion. He wasn't sure what either word meant, but he could just guess that it wasn't necessarily a kind comment.

He came back from his reminiscing as Ymir was starting to shake his head, a common occurrence as he found himself losing to his thoughts as the days went by. He arched a brow at her, to which she simply pointed to the darkening sky. It was time to head back to the cave, night was going to fall soon. And they had found that whilst Ymir became drained incredibly quickly, he actually could stay awake and alert for a much greater time, the lack of sun still drained his energy, but he could manage it for hours on end. So the safety of their cave was considered the best place to rest until the sun returned. It wasn't like they had much to do anyway. Heaving a breath out of his chest, he stood, his hand held out towards the smaller titan, who quickly accepted the hand, and allowed herself to be pulled upwards to his shoulders, once high enough, she'd gently wrapped her gangly arms around his neck for stability and sat herself down on his shoulder. It was just easier for them to travel this way, and he unapologetically enjoyed the idea of being 'hugged' by his 'friend'.

Ymir? She secretly enjoyed doing it, but couldn't let him find out, he would never let her live it down.

 ** _The second Month…_**

It was early morning on this day, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, in all essence, this day would seem perfect to most. And it was perfect to him; perfect to _hunt_. He stalked his prey, easily able to keep sight of the many aimlessly shambling monsters. This was what he did most mornings, he'd head out before the sun had fully risen in the sky and go on the lookout for any titans that had wandered too close to their cave. Sometimes, Ymir would come with him, other times she would call it too much of a; **'drahhg'** , he had no idea what a 'drahhg' was, but from the way Ymir would simply go back to sleeping, he assumed it to be less than stellar.

 _Her loss._

He happened to enjoy this morning ritual, it made him happy, happy that whilst he may not be directly saving litt- _humans_ , but that through the continued hunting of his 'kind', he'd end up saving humans anyway, that was how he justified it anyway.

He crouched low to the ground, blue eyes glued to them, it was strange today however, there was far more than usual, at most he'd come across packs of 4-8 titans each morning, but this morning? There were at least more than 12 titans, all heading in the same direction; not towards his cave, but just around his abode. And he couldn't help but wonder why. So he stalked them, unwilling to attack just yet, both due to his curiosity of where they were headed, and because whilst he'd consider himself quicker, stronger and smarter than the average titan, he was not too keen on testing his luck against a pack so large. Especially if there were any 'strange ones' hidden inside the group.

He followed for a while longer, and now the sun was high in the sky, illuminating the forest floor through the many gaps in the tree branches and foliage. This was when he began to notice things not natural to the forest, he'd come across these little pitched objects made of a thin cloth and sturdy sticks, as well as weird net-like objects attached between two adjacent trees. And for pure interest, he leaned closer to one of these objects and sniffed it, his nose much more powerful than any average titans, as well as Ymir's, which to his chagrin gave her fuel for a new 'name'.

' **Dhog'.**

And yet again, he didn't know what that was, but from the description Ymir gave him, he was both jokingly affronted and excited to meet one of these ' **fluffhy mhongrels'** they sounded cute, and he liked cute things. _His_ little ones had been cute after all.

So, give it a sniff he did, and immediately his concern grew tenfold, he recognised the smell, not who it was specifically, but what it was; a human's smell. Which meant that there were humans here, or at least had been here very recently, if the strength of the scent was anything to go by. But why would the humans be out _here?_ In titan territory, could they want their territory back? But, that'd be suicide, his kind were far too overwhelming to be pushed back. And yet, here the humans had been; doing something. He had to admire they bravery at the very least, he was on average taller then every titan which meant he could handle most of his kind quite easily.

However, he could ponder these thoughts later, perhaps even ask Ymir her opinion, for now, his kind were still shambling onwards, onwards to where the scent had gone to. Which meant his kind were also hunting.

He had to hurry.

He lowered himself to the ground, hands placed firmly onto the floor, his legs were stretched behind him, he took a deep breath, and released steam on the outhale, and then he _bolted_ , he had to move fast if he was going to circumvent his kind and get to the humans first. He didn't know how, but he was going to warn them to escape, to run. And hopefully, he'd have figured something out by the time he reached them.

 _Later…_

He hadn't figured anything out.

But he had found them, there wasn't that many, around 10 or twelve humans, all garbed in their little clothes and their sharp objects, called **'swohrds'** according to Ymir, heald at their waists. They seemed to be discussing something, so he strained his acute hearing in the hopes of picking _something_ up.

"... upid! Why're we here… ing a myth…"

"...ot a myth! Many people corr… the event… so exciting!"

"OI!... itty glasses… ep your excitement in your… nts"

There seemed to be some kind of argument between a rather short human, and a taller human called 'itty glasses', they were looking for something apparently, and for a brief moment, he thought they meant _him_ , and almost wanted to step out into their vision to try and confirm he suspicions, but he then remembered the oncoming horde of titans. So, he did the first thing that came to mind, he tried to scare them off.

Silently skulking away from the group, he moved towards the general direction the pack was coming from, ducked behind a large tree, inhaled deeply, squared his shoulders, planted his feet, narrowed his predatory eyes and stretched his maw as much as he possibly could, feeling his cheeks tear in the process; revealing his entire set of shark-like teeth. He exhaled, steam billowing from the gaps in his teeth, he reared his head back and roared. Just like he had done when he saved Ymir, he roared so loudly, he wouldn't be surprised if she heard him all the way in their cave. The birds in the trees scattered like leave sin the wind, woodland critters fleeded in terror, and the very forest around his shook in fear at his earth shattering roar. He also knew that the horde itself would be paralysed for a brief moment as his roar continued. He didn't know why or how this worked, just that it did, which he was grateful for. The guttural roar lasted for a few moments longer, all of his breath escaping his maw, his jaw ached as he pushed his mouth open to the absolute limit, and then pushed it even further.

If this didn't scare the humans away, he didn't want to know what _would._

 _With the humans…_

"What the fuck is that!?" Shouted a hort individual, hands clasped tightly over his ears, the overwhelming roar hurting his ears. His companions were faring no better, all covering their ears in risk of permanently damaging their hearing. And then, just as it started from nowhere, it ended suddenly, and the forest was left in an eerie silence. He gave it a few more moments before hesitantly removing his hands from his ears, grateful for the noise stopping. Quick as a flash, he turned to a much taller blonde haired male, who bore a narrowed inquisitive look in his calculating eyes. "Erwin, you have a plan? Or with that look, you may be constipated, which is it?" The short ones words were sharp and crude, but Erwin didn't visibly react, most likely used to his crass subordinate. He continued to stare into nothingness for a few moments before turning to his team.

"Pack everything up, we're heading back to Trost!" His voice was commanding and calm, the exact opposite to the glasses wearing woman who bounced in excitement; "but Erwin! What about where that roar came from!? It could be an abnormal or maybe something even more exciting, are you sure we can't just take a quick peek? I'm dying to know!"

Erwin chose to ignore the short ones response of "we could only hope you'd die to know…" Or he didn't hear it, his team had their quirks after all. Instead he focused on the human who was currently pleading to him with their eyes; "unfortunately not Hange, we have to get back to HQ and report our findings, I'm sure we'll be back in the foreseeable future".

"But what about our mission to find the _defender_ titan? We haven't found anything about it" asked another of his subordinates, the only other male to be taller than Erwin.

"I still think the _Rogue_ titan sounds more accurate" mumbled Hange, kicking at a loose piece of bark on the branch they stood.

Erwin only turned his head to look at Mike; the one who had asked the question, a knowing look in his eyes.

"What do you think just roared?" And he then zipped away, followed by the rest of his team, one of them squealing in utter happiness.

And when _HE_ would return to this place, with no sign of the humans, and their scents long gone, he would breath a sigh of relief; knowing he had saved more of them. He would then head back to the cave, his head held high. That was until he encountered a furiously worried Ymir midway home.

And he just knew he was in trouble.

 _Worth it._

 ** _The Third Month…_**

He was right, he was in trouble with Ymir, for quite a while after his incident, him telling her as best he could through his improving speech and writing what he had done that day. She had been very angry, shouting insults and obsenaties he was sure he'd never want to know what they meant, about how he was stupidly reckless, how he could've been killed, and after she had calmed down, the steam flowing off her in buckets, she had leapt to his face and hugged him tightly around his neck, her form shaking. And he then realised the worry he had put her through was the most painful he had ever felt, even more than when he was ripped in twain by the armoured one. So he had taken the verbal abuse willingly, and held her tightly for the rest of that day, reassuring her of his constant presence; he wasn't going _anywhere_.

And go nowhere he had done, he had not even left the cave unless Ymir had accompanied him, her obvious worry about his well-being weighing greatly on his mind. This was the first time he had ever hurt someone through committing a 'good' deed. Unfortunately, he was almost positive he'd end up doing it again at some point, being far too **'selflees'** as Ymir had put it, for his own good. So he decided to spend the foreseeable future simply talking to Ymir, well; talking as best as he could anyway, and he realised something horrible about his first friend;

He was sat inside their cave, back against the hard wall, Ymir sat across from him.

He wasn't sure how to ask the question, and he knew he'd have zero chance with speech, so he had grabbed one of the many large sticks they had for writing and thought of the best way to ask. Once he was done, he pointed at what he wrote.

 _How you not like rest of titan?_

It was poorly written, the grammar was all wrong and he knew he even missed a few needed words to complete the sentence, but it had worked and Ymir had read it, and had gone ever so quiet once she had. Her eyes downcast, gangly arms wrapping around her own form. And for a moment he was about to insist that she could ignore his question, that he had been stupid for asking. But she had already begun to write with her own stick, her words much more better written.

 _I was like the rest. I wandered like them, devoured like them and was mindless like them._ She physically shook as she finished her first line, it taking a minute for him to fully understand what the words meant, and as she continued, he could see her hands shivering terribly.

 _I was like that… for so… so long, and I hated it so much, able to 'see' what I did but unable to do anything about it._ He held back a choke, he wanted to grab her and comfort her, but his damn inquisitiveness won over his initial care. He carefully picked up his stick once again and wrote; _how long?_.

This was the big one apparently, as the stick in her hand snapped from the shear strain she was putting on it, however, she persevered, and with her finger now, she wrote the answer.

 _60 years…_

She then found herself immediately wrapped up in large muscular arms, held tightly, yet gently to his large welcoming chest. She reciprocated his comfort, huddling herself into his overwhelming warmth, thankful for once in this world that she had someone who cared for _her_ , who was her _friend_ , someone who didn't just treat her like she shouldn't exist, even if he was a big lug of a titan, he was her friend, now and forever.

And he finally realised why she had been so utterly worried about him; he was probably the first kind soul she had met from what he could garner, someone who wanted to spend time with her, and so he would continue to do so, for now and forever. On that emotional day, he had allowed for Ymir to finally feel something she had not felt in a long time;

The smaller, more abrasive titan had found her hope.

 ** _The fourth month…_**

It was strange, very, _very_ strange to him. For the past while, since Ymir had essentially allowed him to leave the cave again, she had come with him on almost every expedition he made to the surrounding area, that wasn't what was the strange part however, what was strange was how Ymir _acted_ , she would still ride upon his shoulders and any random titans they came across were swiftly dealt with, most of the time the smaller titan tearing their napes apart with her teeth before he could even react, and he knew her quick destruction of their kind was because she didn't want _him_ to be at risk. It was touching, it really was, even though he could definitely handle himself out here, as long as no bizzare titans like the armoured one show up at least. But even her over-protectiveness wasn't that strange, he really couldn't criticise someone else about being overprotective when he himself had dreams about keeping everyone safe. No what was strange was the constant looks Ymir sent towards where the towering wall stood, the one unbroken by the titans, they couldn't see it within the forest, but he knew that she was constantly gazing in that direction, getting lost in her thoughts. It was a stark difference between Ymir's usual attitude, that's why he had picked it up as strange straight away, but he hadn't probed her for details, it wasn't his business and if she wanted to tell him, she would.

He trusted her.

And she trusted him… He hoped.

He shook his head, it wasn't fair to Ymir to have doubts, she hadn't done anything wrong to him, so he had no _reason_ to.

However, the constant staring was starting to worry him, not the actual staring itself, but the increasingly forlorn look that began to overtake Ymir's face. A very bizarre visual to be seen on a titan and yet there it was, proving just how different the both of them were to the rest of their kind. To sum it up, he didn't want his precious friend to look so down all the time, but he didn't know what he could do about it! And it frustrated him greatly. He glanced at the resting titan held to his chest, his overwhelming heat keeping her calm and safe, he noticed that some of her long hair had fallen over her face, and he didn't know what propelled him to do so; but he gently shifted her flowing hair back over her shoulder, taking extra care not to wake her. After, his fingers hovered ever so closer to her face, and he found himself wanting to stroke her defined cheek, but he stopped, and quickly retracted his fingers.

 _What am I doing?_

He didn't know and it worried him, what he had done had almost felt instinctual, and it felt… right to do so. He stared at his fingers, as if they held the answers to his internal question, then his eyes noticed the small red gift still wrapped around his pinkie, his eyes widened, suddenly he knew how he could help Ymir stop feeling so sad. But he also knew he wouldn't be able to do what he needed to do with her with him, so he needed to go outside by himself, and knowing Ymir's protectiveness, he had zero chance of convincing her to stay behind. So in his determined and yet stubborn mind, he realised what he had to do. He only hoped his energy would last long enough.

 ** _Later…_**

He moved quickly, head down and shoulders tense, he wasn't worried about being caught by anything, more nervous about his limited energy supply, he was currently outside during the night, moving, something impossible for all of his kind, even for him before he finally stopped watching the world pass him by. But that didn't mean he had infinite energy like it seemed he did during the day, without the sunlight bearing down on him, he could feel his energy drain, his form slowly become more sluggish. It was a dangerously stupid idea, he knew, but he found it to be the best one he could think of. He traveled for a while, at least long enough to leave the intimidating forest, and when he found himself staring upon a grassy field filled with 'sleeping' titans, he realised just what a boon his ability to stay awake truly was. And even better; on the other side of the field was a small human building, partially destroyed by his kind, but hopefully he'd find what he needed there. But first.

He turned his gaze onto the slumbering titans, a vicious smirk breaking onto his face, and he felt the now familiar presence of his cheeks tearing.

It was time for a quick hunt.

 ** _Later…_**

It had been so, _so_ easy! He had casually slaughtered his way through a whole 'sleeping' herde of titans like it was nothing, not even a single one of them stirring from their induced 'sleep', it was cathartic and almost ironic in a way, he had slaughtered them just like they slaughtered the humans. But he had finished clearing out the trash, and he now stood before the dilapidated human home. He sent a silent prayer to whoever had lived here, hoping beyond hope they yet still lived, and if not, then at least he hoped he had avenged them just now. He carefully latched his fingers onto the crumbling roof and with a quick tense of his muscles, he had it placed gently onto the ground, now it was time to search. His sharp eyes scanned everything he could see, there were wooden little structures and many other objects he didn't fully understand. Perhaps he could ask Ymir about them later, maybe she knew? He doubted it, but it wouldn't hurt to try, as long as he kept it vague where he saw these things. He really didn't want her find out what he was doing. His eyes looked over the home once more and then he spotted it.

 _Blue…_

It was blue, he reached his hand in and cupped the object, he had to pull it off a weird soft and spongy object, but he had what he needed. He looked it over, and then glanced to his gift, what he held was definitely a different material, and it was much larger as a whole then his gift, but it could work. He built the image of what he wanted in his mind and hoped he could get it right first time. Very carefully, he pulled the fabric at two points, tearing it like tissue paper. It was still much longer than his, but it looked good enough, he smiled and was actually glad it was a different colour. Now he just had to get back to the cave before sunrise and hope Ymir liked it. He was kind of excited to be honest.

He had never given a gift before.

 ** _Later…_** **_With Ymir_**

She felt the few streaks of sunlight hit her face before she saw them, and instantly she found herself gathering the energy for the day, however, she immediately noticed something off about this morning. She patted behind her, where she would usually find the warm and chiseled abs of him, but he wasn't there, a moment of panic shot through her body as she jumped to her feet, her long gangly arms assisting with flipping her up. Her worried eyes scanned their cave, and she found her breath once again as she saw him, he was just sitting across from her now, staring at her, a calming smile on his face. Immediately she began to internally berrate herself;

 _Of course he's going to be nearby, you don't need to panic just because he isn't cuddling you dumbass when you wake up for once!_ She pointedly refused to acknowledge the internal blush she felt when her mind brought up the cuddling, it's not like she _needed_ him to do it, but he seemed to enjoy it, so who was she to deny his happiness, he who had saved her from losing her hope. Never-mind that deep in her mind, she felt that if he wasn't there when she slept, her sleep would be a lot more restless. She shook her thoughts away, once again focusing on him, like she noticed before, he was smiling at her, but one of his hands was clenched, like they were holding something. And before she could ask anything, he did something rather unexpected;

" **Clooossse eihs phleese?"**

She stalled, that was probably the best he had ever spoken yet! But for the life of her she couldn't understand why he'd want her to do that. However, from the almost pleading look she was getting from the big lug, she found herself acquiescing all too quickly.

 _You're lucky I trust you, dumbass._

So she did, she closed her eyes and waited, she heard him shift closer to her and the she felt his overly large fingers on her nape, and instinctively she flinched.

" **Truuuussst mehhh?"**

She did, she really did, so she steeled her nerves and relaxed, his touch was so incredibly gentle for someone she knew for a fact could bench-press some of the trees in the surrounding forest. But his touch was nothing more than a feather brushing against her skin, it was relaxing, and she found herself enjoying internally, she'd never admit it of course. And all too soon he was finished and she felt something else over her nape, actually she felt the same bizzare thing around her whole neck.

" **Ohpeeen!"**

So she did, and what she saw filled her heart with so much joy it almost hurt. What the bizarre feeling was a blue cloth that was wrapped around her neck, like a neckerchief, it wasn't too tight and hung comfortably on her, she tentatively fiddled with the knot at the back and found that it was intricately tied, when and where had he found out how to tie knots like this? She looked from her neckerchief to him, whose mouth was held in a stupid smile, his eyes sparkling with absolute joy. And she found herself holding back a grateful sob.

" **Whhy?"**

His ginger brows rose at her question and he opened his mouth and then closed it, as if he couldn't find the right words to articulate his reasonings. Which was actually, most likely the case. However, she watched him struggle for a few more seconds before he suddenly reopened his mouth and practically made himself find the right words.

" **Ghiift frrooom mehhh! Ghiift mhakes hhappy?"**

She could only nod in shock, he had gotten her a gift to make her happy? Just for that? She hadn't been feeling sad, well unless her mind wandered to where the humans lived, and her mind carried her back to what it could've been like to have been born a something, instead of a nothing, but he couldn't have noticed that? Could he? But that didn't explain in her mind why he did all this for her. A loser, a nothing… just Ymir. She holds back the overflowing emotions, she would not break down again, not in-front of him, she would be strong. That's when she felt a gentle finger tilt her head up so she could see his deep blue eyes, they spoke _so many_ words, all of the words that he couldn't pronounce, he said them through his eyes.

" **Nohh sahd aneimoor."** He removed his finger, and she watched, transfixed as he wiped away a stray tear that she had failed to keep locked away, his bright smiled fell into a sad smile.

" **Smhile!"**

He spoke so kindly, a far cry from when he would roar at titans, and instinctively she found herself doing so, she smiled, a let her tears fall, happy to have received such a kind gift for once in her long miserable life. These past months had been the best in her entire life. All because of the big over-caring lug in-front of her. She couldn't help it, she jumped up to him and hugged him as tightly as she could around his neck, and when she felt his large hands wrap around her, she ducked her head into neck to hide her crying and smiling face.

 _You stupid dumbass, how do you put up with me. But even if I never say this out loud, I will always treasure everything you've done for me. Thank you so much…_

And as they hugged each other, a sudden thought occurred to her, so she reluctantly hopped to the ground and grabbed one of the sticks used for writing, and wrote;

 _Where and how did you get this?_

And when she looked back up at him, she noticed his shifting eyes, following by his nervous chortle, and without even answering her, he started to crawl towards the exit. Moving quite hurriedly. And why wouldn't he?

He knew he was in trouble now.

 ** _The fifth month…_**

He felt incomplete somehow, he did everything the same way he'd normally do this month, he'd wake early, wait for Ymir to awaken and then they would head out on their daily hunt. They would come across varying groups of titans and exterminate them. They would then either play various games such as; hide-and-seek, tag and even race sometimes. If they didn't feel like playing, they would either head back to the cave so Ymir could help him with words more, or they would go exploring, trying to survey the entire perimeter of the forest in which they dwelled. After all that was done with, the sun would usually have begun to set, so Ymir would get ready to sleep and he would either rest with her, or sneak out during the night and hunt down some helpless titans. This was what he did and this was what he always did, so why did he feel incomplete, he enjoyed his days, the fact he would kill titans gave him hope that maybe he would save a human further down the road. Because in his mind; one less titan meant one less danger to mankind. Which in turn meant one less danger for _his_ little ones.

He hoped they were doing well.

 _But why…_

Why, when he would stall in silence for more than a moment would he feel something empty within his soul? What was it!?

So wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't see the small palm smacking his cheek until he felt it. Broken from his musings, he followed said hand to see Ymir. Who was gazing at him worriedly, her blue neckerchief on full display.

" **Yoooou ohkhay?"**

He debated for a moment telling her his strange feeling, but held back, he didn't want her to worry about him, not when he could take care of himself, he'd figure this feeling out by himself.

" **Ahmm fhiine Ymhhir."**

His eyes widened; that was _it!_

 _Ymir_ , it was _her_ _name!_ Her _Name!_

But what was _his_ name?

And very suddenly, that strange incomplete feeling was solved; he wanted something he did not have; a name, something his own for people to call him by, he had gone by since he 'awoke' with simply being referred to by joking nicknames from Ymir this whole time, yet he had not gotten a name of his _own_. How had it taken this long for him to realise this mistake? He felt pretty stupid right now. He even chuckled at his forgetfulness, his shoulders shaking. He stopped when he heard a surprised grunt from Ymir, he had almost forgotten she was on his shoulders like usual. But now that she was here, he had an important question;

" **Ymhir. Whhatss mhy nhayme?"**

In his mind, it was such a simple question, one that required a one word answer at _most_ , so when his friends response was too have her eyes bulge, and brows shoot into her hairline, he found himself confused.

" **Nhayme nhot somfhing ei chan teell yooou. Yooou haave too mhake nhayme yoorsehlf!"**

His head cocked to the side, was that right? He'd have to find his own name? But how? How does one go about finding their name? How did Ymir find her name? These question that were itching to come halted when Ymir spoke again.

" **Whe diffrent too humaans. Humaans ghet nhaymes wheen bhorn!"**

His head remained cocked, humans got their names when they were born? He was aware of what being born meant, he had seen many animals give birth to their young, so humans went through a similar process and when born, they received their names? He found the process strange, what if the human hated their given name when they grew? What then? However, if Ymir's words brought more questions, it did finally allow him to understand the main point; he'd have to find his own name. But what goes in finding one's name? He'd have to think some more on this, perhaps he could find his name during one of his nightly hunts? By himself with no-one to disturb him, maybe he'd find it there?

He figured it was at least worth a shot.

 ** _Later…_**

He made sure Ymir was comfy as she slept before he left. And quickly found himself wondering the vast forest he lived in, just taking in the sights for once, he almost chuckled, he spent so long wanting to stop watching and here he was doing exactly _that_! Irony didn't even begin to cover it. He didn't know for how long he simply strolled, he hadn't even come across any 'sleeping' titans, perhaps they had finally taken the hint and found out this forest was off-limits, a safe haven for he and Ymir, as well as the humans.

 _Humans… Ymir isn't so happy about humans._

It was true, where he adored the small race, wishing to protect them constantly, Ymir was almost uncaring about their fate, seemingly more interested in her own and his well-being. Which was honestly touching, but he did wish she would at least see them the same way he did. He wasn't stupid, he was well aware that there were some very bad humans, ones worse than his kind, ones that would leave their young to be slaughtered by his kind so that they may escape. But then, for every bad humans, he'd recall a good one, one that would blindly rush his kind to give time for their young to escape. Ones that would willingly fight his kind to save others! And humans like his little ones; just so _thankful_ for his help. Humans were both a beautiful and horrible race. And he loved them, he wanted to protect them, keep them safe from his monstrous kind, his kind who did not have the same complexity as the humans, who did not _feel_. That was what separates his kind from the humans; the ability to _feel_ , and he was so grateful he could. So very grateful.

He stopped, his musings had touched upon his empty feeling; a _name_. What did the humans have to do with his name? He racked his mind for any possible answer but found himself wanting. He growled at himself, he felt like he was so close to finding his name, but as soon as he realised it, it slipped through his fingers. He sighed, steam flowing from his mouth, it was time to head back now, he could feel his energy waning ever closer to empty. So with a heavy heart he returned to his abode. Who knows? Maybe he'd find his name in the morning?

 ** _The Sixth Month…_**

He hadn't found his name. And it certainly wasn't through the lack of trying! He had spent almost most of his time trying to find his name, it frustrated him so much, it also frustrated Ymir apparently, as she had slapped him once again and told him; **"dhon't fohcus soo muchh, yoor pisssin mehh offf!"** Ymir had also assured him that his name would come to him in _time_ and that he simply couldn't force it. So he had calmed down on the name front, however he then found his interest caught by something quite curious.

Those humans that swing with cables were back in the forest. And they were moving ever closer to their cave. Something ymir was not happy with at _all!_ Which meant only one thing, he'd have to convince them to leave, he couldn't risk a confrontation between the humans and Ymir, who knows if they'd attack first or that even Ymir would attack first, he trusted her not too, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Obviously he could not go to the humans during the day, not with Ymir with anyway, so the logical conclusion was to go to them at night. A big risk for him sure, he'd be lethargic and if the humans decided to attack, then he'd probably be at their mercy, he wasn't sure if push came to shove that he'd be able to attack them back. In his mind, if he did that he'd be as bad as the rest of his kind. Something he internally swore to never become like.

He'd rather die than become one of _them_.

So as he watched Ymir fall asleep, he pulled some foliage up to her covered neck, very recently, he had started to bring some things into the cave to better their comfort, soft foliage for bedding etc… after he was sure she'd be warm, he headed out into the night, not before brushing some of Ymir's long hair off her face and back over her shoulders. And for some inexplicable reason, he also placed his lips upon her forehead and planted a small kiss, he didn't know where the action had come from, but couldn't stop the wide smile that formed on his face, when Ymir seemed to unconsciously smile.

 _What a strange thing to do…_

But he could ponder later, it was time to find these inquisitive humans, he only hoped he could make them leave peacefully.

 ** _Later… with the humans…_**

They were camped up in the trees, hammocks attached to strong enough branches, their non-essential gear held in wagons at the base of the trees, horses resting next to them. It was safe to do so, everyone knew that titans lost function during the night, it was too bad it was far too risky to use their 3DMG at night; it being too dark and all, most soldiers were more likely to kill themselves by crashing, then kill helpless titans. However a select few of these humans were not sleeping, instead discussing they very reason they found themselves in this forest.

"Okay, lets go over the plan one more time".

"Erwin, we've been over the plan four times already, if someone still doesn't know what we're doing, they deserve to be titan shit."

"Be that it may Levi, this plan is perhaps the most dangerous the scouting legion has ever attempted. So if I wish to repeat the plans a fifth time, I will do; we can't accept failure… not this time."

Levi was silent this time, accepting his commanders reasonings, Hange and Mike were already waiting for the plan to be relayed, Hange almost bouncing in her hammock from excitement. The imposing blond man takes a moment to collect his thoughts; "tomorrow morning we will be heading further into the forest, to where we suspect the defender Titan's home-territory is, this has been estimated over the past months due to the fewer titans that have been passing through the part of the forest. According to Hange, this is most likely because the defender titan has been hunting its own kind. Now for what reason this is, is purely speculation." Hange practically craned her neck forward; "I have theorised that the defender titan is doing what it can to defend us by killing his own kind." Levi simply quirked a brow in response whilst Mike rubbed his bearded chin; "that could be true, according to the many reports from the garrison about the defender when it attacked the armoured one, it seemed to have done so in perhaps an attempt to save as many humans as possible…" the other three stare at the tallest among them; who simply huffs; "I may be quiet most of the time, but I do my research."

Erwin chuckled; "of-course you do Mike, forgive my surprise." His amusement fades; "anyway. Even though Hange has theorised as such, I fully expect everyone to treat this defender titan as a incredibly dangerous titan, friendly or not, if we are attacked by it, I expect it to be dealt with; quickly, do I make myself clear?" His received three serious nods of the head. He smiles, "good, now if the defender is what we hope; friendly to the human race, our objective is to study it and perhaps find a way to have it assist us with retaking the walls." Levi leans back into his hammock, a pensive look on his face; "how come you haven't informed the upper brass about the defender's possible location Erwin?" To his credit, the calculating individual does not physically react, only twisting his sight to his much shorter comrade; "and if this was true, may I inquire as to where you got this news?"

"If you have to ask that, you're dumber than I thought… Sir". That was all he said to the question, before closing his eyes, fully intending to get some sleep before the coming dawn.

Hange tilts her head curiously at this 'revelation' "is this true Erwin? Why wouldn't you inform the Garrison or the Military police?" She gets no answer for a few deafening silent moments, the man in question showing no visible signs of thinking the question over, merely holding his answer to increase the tension. "If this were to be true Hange, let us say that I actually 'did not' inform the upper brass, why may that be?" Although, before the eccentric woman could answer, Mike voiced his own thought; "because if the upper-brass of the garrison and the Military Police found out about this potentially; incredibly dangerous titan, they would have an order for it's immediate termination out right, no questions asked." He narrows his eyes onto Erwins ever so slightly "isn't that the case sir?"

"Hypothetically, yes, yes that would be the case Mike. Besides a select few, both sections of our military might would want the defender dead. I however, find that idea very much foolish." An almost knowing smirk crawled onto his face "of-course, this is all based upon the mere _'rumor'_ that I have not informed them… is that understood?" Mike simply nods his head, whilst Hange gives an overly enthusiastic thumbs up, very much willing to keep such a 'secret' if it meant protecting this 'defender' titan.

Her intrigue was piqued far too much to be denied by some damn morons who had never seen a titan before, nevermind _fought_ one.

"Very well, I'm glad you all understand, now I recommend that we all get ourselves a good night's rest..."

"Erwin! I smell a titan!"

In mere moments, the four were up onto their feet, the previously 'sleeping' Levi the first to have drawn his blades, eyes scanning the enshrouding darkness from all sides.

"Where Mike? I can't see a damn thing in this godforsaken darkness!" He hissed. Meanwhile Hange was muttering excitedly to herself; "but how could a titan be awake now? Could it be the defender? Is it a special one?" Levi was unable to slap the woman into her senses as Mike pointed his sword directly behind them "it's there!" the other three turned to see perhaps the most bizzare sight they would ever see. It was the defender titan, the one who attacked the armoured titan, it was just _there_ , but what made it all the more strange was the titans demeanor; it was not charging them hungry for flesh, nor was it dumbfoundingly shambling towards them, no it just stood _there,_ half hidden by a large tree, camouflaged into the darkness, if it were not for Mike's sense of smell, they'd most likely have never noticed it. Erwin realised this; "how long do you thing it's been there for?" he whispered, his eyes never leaving the titans now visible deep blue eyes, and he realised that its eyes were far too 'human' to be simply another mindless titan. Mike spoke up; "I just smelt it then, I didn't smell its scent draw near, I…" he pauses, as if unnerved by the next piece of information; "I think its been there the whole time…" And before anything else could be done, Hange swung forward onto a closer branch and waved enthusiastically "hi there! Oh my god! Aren't you just beautiful!" Levi, even knowing Hange for as long as he did could not comprehend her actions, he was just shocked.

"I am going to kill her".

Scratch that, he was furious, however, before he could dispatch with Hange's due punishment for being a moron, the four were once again stopped in their tracks, as the titan ever so slightly moved from behind the tree and did something that Hange almost squealing in pure joy.

It waved back.

 _It fucking WAVED back!_

Levi had to pinch himself just to be sure he wasn't having some kind of lucid dream/nightmare. Levi was only thankful that the rest of the expedition were much higher into the trees, and prayed they would not be woken by Hange's incesscent squealing.

They _really_ didn't need that clusterfuck to happen right now.

"Oh my god! Do you understand us? Were you watching us this entire time? Are you a friend to humanity? How're you active at night like this?" Hange's questions came a mile a minute and even thought it was still so very dark, Levi could've sworn he saw an amused smirk appear on the titans face for a brief moment, it couldn't have been through, it must have been a trick of his vision, the darkness playing with him… right? Erwin just continued to watch, he had already sheathed his blades, and allowed Hange to keep with her questioning, determining it to be a decent procedure to test the defender's attitude towards humans. That is, until the titan revealed the rest of his form, and crept slowly towards them, stopping a decent distance away.

They could see it much clearer now. And if one word could describe this single titan in Erwin's mind it would be;

 _Dangerous._

Everything he saw about this titan was dangerous, It's physique was perfect to say the least, it's gaze; chilling, its mouth; horrifying with the few shark-like teeth that were peeking out over its lips. Its fiery red hair splayed all arounds its shoulders and neck alluded to a vision of a demon. And its claw like fingers, practically designed to rip and tear flesh. However, even though the titan just screamed _dangerous_ , Erwin didn't feel like it was dangerous to _them_. As its deep, piercing eyes held a softness to them, how its razor sharp teeth poked over its lips because it was _smiling_. But it was dangerous alright;

 _Dangerous_ to _its_ kind.

The titan moved once again, this time grabbing one of the many broken tree branches from the floor, its eyes never leaving the four humans. It weighted the stick for a moment, most likely judging its usability for whatever it deemed to do.

 _If that fucking thing has figured out how to use weapons, we're fucked…_

But it was not a weapon. No…

The four highest ranked members of the scouting legion looked on as the titan; the dangerous defender of humanity began to use the branch to _WRITE_ in the mud below. So shocked the humans were that they did not have enough time to react when suddenly the titan, finished with writing waved once again, and bolted into the night, as fast as it could possible go.

Which was pretty damn _fast_.

Immediately Levi and Hange began to move after, but Erwin ordered them to halt.

"But Erwiiin! My beauty's getting away!" The commanding man just raised a single blonde brow at Hange until she relented. He then swung himself down towards the floor, where the titan had finished writing. His fellow scouts right behind him.

"We need some light…"

"I got it." Supplied Mike, already lighting a candle he had grabbed from the wagon. He passed it over to Erwin, who illuminated whatever the titan had written. "Well, what does out precious baby have to say!" gushed Hange, filled with absolute giddiness over what just happened. Erwin stalled for a moment before moving aside, keeping the light over the writing.

 _PLEASE LEEVE. DANGER._

" _Holy fuck…_ "

"Quite right" agreed Erwin, already his mind working a mile a minute to figure out their next action. And as Hange almost _fainted_ due to the sheer bliss she felt, Erwin found their next move.

"Once dawn breaks, before the titans 'awaken', we return to Trost… I believe it would be best to follow our… 'friend's warning, I for one would hate to jeopardise whatever comradery we may gain with the titan if we ignore its warning. His fellow scouts simply nodded, either too freaked out/excited/shaken to form their words correctly. Erwin accepts their responses; "we can return at a later date and try to communicate with the defender again, so far we have already discovered it can understand our language and even write in it to a degree… the question is… where did it learn this?" No-one had an answer to that brain-teasing question.

And that was the scariest part to Erwin.

 ** _Later with him..._**

When he would return in the morning to check whether the humans had left, he had been pleased to find no evidence of their being there, as well as their collective scent heading back towards the wall. He had managed to prevent a confrontation and for that he was glad.

He honestly wasn't sure who he would side with if it ever came to blows between Ymir and the humans. He could only pray and hope it never came down to finding out

Now if only he could find his own name, it'd make this morning even better.

Alas it wasn't to be on this fine summer's day.

 _Maybe next month?_

 ** _Chapter 3 finished_**

 **So, originally, this whole thing was going to be one chapter, but that would have taken up around 20K words in one chapter, and even though I prefer longer chapters, reading a 20K chapter can just get stuffed. I really hoped you enjoyed this part 1! Let me know what you think, what do you think about the kind titan? Do you like him? Hate him? As always I appreciate any comment/follow/favourite I get.**

 **This is Gavin Tyson Signing off on this chapter and remember;**

 **Better Things Are Coming.**


	4. chapter 4 The Year they Spent Part 2

**Chapter 4: The Year they Spent. Part 2**

 ** _Inspired by RedCoaster's_** ** _"Rogue"_**

 ** _A/N:_** _Soooooo, this took a lot longer than I thought it would, and some to you are probably (and understandably) disappointed with the length of this chapter, especially after how long it took. Especially since what was originally going to be only a 2 chapter arc has turned into a 4 parter. I think 4 at least. Not much else to say besides an apology for taking so damn long to update, but I do hope the titan fluff in this chapter treats you well, and I hope you enjoy it overall. Please let me know what you think._

 ** _Ps._** _Initially, this was a longer chapter, but I decided to split it in two, otherwise it'd be over 15000 words long._

 ** _The_** ** _Seventh month…_**

He had noticed something rather off putting; Ymir stunk, stunk really terribly, he had begun to pick up this irritating smell a while ago but could never accurately place it, but now, as he held Ymir close to his chest as they slept his nose had finally found the origin to that god-awful smell, it then occurred to him that perhaps Ymir had not been taking care of her hygiene as he had been doing so, (unlike the rest of his kind that stunk of gore, Ymir stunk of unwashed skin). He made sure to have at least a wash in the nearby lake once in a while, he always assumed Ymir washed at a seperate time, but according to the horrid smell?

She hadn't been doing so. He'd have to fix that.

In the morning, he was too tired right now.

 ** _Later…_**

" **Wheeere wheee ghoooin?"** questioned Ymir, perched as always upon his shoulders, in response he pointed ahead of him; a large clearing where a large lake lay. As Ymir's eyes caught sight of it he felt her tense up, which only further confused him, what was she tense about? The water? Why would she? It wasn't deep enough to drown her, it barely even reached his shins and he had to lie back to get a full wash. However, he continued onwards, fully aware of the ever constant tensioning his companion was going through. They reached the lakes edge and he lowered himself to his knees and glanced at Ymir, whose eyes were still wide open in abject fear.

 _What's wrong?_

Carefully, as to not scare her, he brought his large hand up to her face and ever so gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, her eyes shooting to him with his contact, and he could read so many different things in those giant expressive eyes.

Fear, worry, concern, joy, happiness, anxiousness. All of those conflicting emotions flowed from her eyes into his, and all he wanted to do was find out why, and help her overcome it. Still, with the care that only he could have, he picked her up from his shoulders and placed her next to him on the edge of the water like him, whilst doing so he pulled his legs from under him and dipped them into the lake, always enjoying the feeling of his feet in the water. But he couldn't enjoy it now, right now his entire focus was on his 'frozen' friend. He stroked her cheek yet again, and when her eyes met his, he asked his question; not through writing or his mediocre speech, but instead through his eyes, he put as much concern and care as he could into his gaze, and aimed it towards the much smaller titan, hoping that she could 'see' his utter care for her.

 _What was wrong?_

She didn't respond for a while, simply continued to stare at him, until she carefully took one of her bony fingers and began to write into the muddy ground below.

 _Bad memories…_

It was disconcertingly vague, he could not deny that, but it was all he needed to know, she once had a terrible experience with water. But how and when? Not since they met, he was sure about that, and during those 60 years of being mindless, he doubted it happened then either. So when? That's when his mind filled in the blanks;

 _Could it have been before the 60 years of mindless wondering? But… what would have been before that? Ymir; just who are you?_

He was dying to know, but he'd never ask, unless Ymir wanted to tell him, he'd never probe for it, because he cared for her and only wanted what was best for her, nothing less, nothing more. Anyway, he had an issue to deal with already, to help Ymir overcome her fear. He thought for a moment before a plan came to the forefront of his mind. He pushed himself into the water, splashing it almost everywhere, and waited for it to calm down before getting down onto his knees yet again, the water barely peeking above his legs. He gazed into Ymir's eyes once more;

" **Trhuust mehh?"**

He outstretched one of his large hands and held it there, waiting on Ymir to make her decision, she could either take his hand, or stay on the shore, it wouldn't change his opinion of her either way, she would always be his most precious friend. However, when he saw her shaking hand reaching for his, he wouldn't say that he _wasn't_ happier for it and that he _wasn't_ smiling like a buffon at that moment. When Ymir's hand met his, he began to gently hoist her up, over the lake and gently onto his lap, which poked just above the calm water, Ymir immediately digging her bony fingers into his flesh when she realised just how close she was to the water. He ignored the small stings in favour of watching her, how she glanced everywhere around her, steam rising of her in anxiousness and how her bony fingers ever so slowly began to release their death-grip.

They stayed there for a while, his hands keeping her nervous form steady as she slowly grew more relaxed. Once he felt she had calmed enough, he took one of his hands away and cupped a palm full of water, and brought it up to Ymir, he held it at her eye-level, as if asking if it was okay. Her response was a barely noticeable nod, so he brought his hand just above her head and was about to tip it over.

" **Whait!"**

He stopped, what happened!? Did she change her mind?

He watched as Ymir tentatively grabbed her blue neckerchief and carefully untied it, before balling it up and chucking it over to the shore, she looked up at him and grinned cheekily, as if saying; _"well I don't want to get my gift wet you moron!"_ He smiled back and tipped his palm downwards.

Ymir would never admit it, but the water had felt good, really good, she was still terrified by the stuff, but when she was with him, she felt as if she could overcome almost anything, it was just his ability to worm his way into your heart that made him so precious to her.

 ** _Later…_**

Bath-time finished a while ago, and all they did was sit at the edge of the lake, and watch the sun begin to set. It was… beautiful to him, so very beautiful. Such a contrast between the suns overbearing grace and the ghastly sight of any titan, it just reaffirmed his opinion that the world was both so very wonderful, and so very dreadful; at the same time. It was just like him in a bizarre way; his visage was that of a disgusting monster, capable of tearing flesh apart like nothing, and yet he was capable of such kindness and caring for others, a caring monster; truly a contradiction if he had ever known one. But he could ponder at a later date, for now, it was getting close to heading back to their abode, he turned to Ymir and stalled when he witnessed her; she was curled up into his right side, sleeping peacefully, both of her lanky arms wrapped around his right hand. It was so… so…

His mind failed to claim the correct word for this feeling, the only possible way he could explain was that it just felt… right? In this disfigured world filled with death and decay around every corner, right now, right here with Ymir sleeping peacefully next to him? It just felt right to him, as if all of his constant worries and fears no longer held any weight in his mind. It was foolish of him to think so, and sooner or later he'd have to come back to the reality he lived in. But for right now? He would enjoy this moment for all it was worth. With his other hand, he gently stroked his dear friends cheek, taking sweet satisfaction in how Ymir's unconscious form tried to snuggle closer to him at the contact. That's when he noticed Ymir bare neck, and it occurred to him that she had not put her neckerchief back on. But if she wasn't wearing it, where was it? His eyes left his sleeping friends form and scanned the general vicinity of the lake. It was no longer where she had thrown it before her wash, but he did manage to pick up small hoofed tracks close to where it was, leading into the forest.

He mentally debated for a moment, before he carefully detached himself from Ymir and quietly followed said tracks. From what he could tell, the tracks were deer-like, but what would deer want with Ymir's neckerchief? He shrugged, he'd find out soon enough he supposed.

He followed the track for a while until he came across a small clearing, where he found Ymir's neckerchief caught against a very low hanging tree-branch, maybe the deer that took it got it caught onto the branch as it was moving? It was his best guess, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth and quickly retrieved the cloth, there was a tiny tear in it from catching itself on the branch, but otherwise it was fine. Objective complete he turned back to Ymir's direction and was utterly shocked at how dark it had suddenly gotten, how long had he spent tracking the neckerchief down? His only saving grace was that no titans would be active right now, and then he realised; what if titans had found Ymir whilst he had been away? A deep seated fear grasped his chest and before he knew it, he was shooting through the threes, pivoting around trunks and ducking underneath branches.

He had been such an utter moron! How could he just leave Ymir unattended like that!? Her neckerchief could be replaced; _she couldn't_!

It took him much shorter to return to Ymir due to the sheer speed he was moving at, the earth shook beneath each pounding step. And when he finally reached the clearing, he found himself letting out the deepest breath of relief he had ever had before, Ymir was exactly where he had left her… safe. He quickly moved over to her and gently hoisted her up into his arms, clutched against his chest like the most precious thing in the world. During her movement, she must've woken up, something that was incredibly hard for Ymir to actually do when night fell, he had discovered that whilst she was subject to the need to 'rest' at night like every other titan, her need to was not as bad as a standard titans was.

She looked up at him, obviously disorientated with where she was. But when she saw his bright caring eyes, she quickly smiled up to him and tried to climb upon his shoulders. But not before he presented her neckerchief to her, to which she quickly tied it back around her neck. Satisfied Ymir was safe and sound, he began the rather short journey back to their abode, content with the familiar feeling of Ymir's weight on his shoulders.

 ** _Later_**

Something was wrong… he was about half way back to their den, and all that was around them was the utter quietness of the forest around them, but that was exactly what was wrong; where were the noises of crickets? The last chirpings of birds before they slept, the sound of insects going about their lives.

Where were the _sleeping titans!?_

Something was very, very wrong. He glanced up to Ymir who herself, was scanning the surrounding area furiously, it seemed like he wasn't the only one who felt something was incredibly wrong. He was tense now, waiting for something, anything to happen, he _knew_ that he _should_ be safe right now, it was fully night-time now, no regular titans would be wondering about. That's when he _felt_ it, he felt it before he saw it. The strong vibrations in the ground, similar vibration to when he walked.

Something was coming.

Something _big._

He stopped dead, Ymir also looking towards where the vibrations were coming from as well.

 _Fur_.

His large eyes bore witness to the sight of a terrifying yet familiar image; the _furry titan_ , which stood taller than even himself. And it was casually strolling across the dirt path they were heading down. He didn't hesitate to rotate on his right heel and hide behind one of the many humongous trees that filled the forest. Ymir's mouth began to open but he quickly covered it, and placed his forefinger against his lips in a 'shhhh' gesture. She thankfully understood as she nodded fearfully. Having never seen her best friend look so worried before she was understandably concerned about that furry titan.

He waited with baited breath as the footsteps drew ever closer, his eyes beginning to dilate in worry.

It was the same titan from before the walls, the one who had killed that fleeing girl... _Sarah_ if he recalled correctly, and whilst the memory of it brought a deep seated rage within him to life, he hadn't been aware of the size difference between the two, whilst he stood above almost all of his kind at a staggering 15 metres, the furry titan stood even higher than him and was easily stronger looking, it's broad chest and shoulders considerably beefier than his own. He _wanted_ to sprint around this tree and tear the monster apart, he _wanted_ to get revenge for that poor little one from when he watched.

But he couldn't; not without putting himself at great risk… and worst of all; putting Ymir at great risk. He just couldn't risk attacking such an unknown opponent when he had so much to lose. And what happened next just reaffirmed his decision to hide.

 **"Hmmmm… I could of sworn…"**

Both hiding titans froze in fear at the deep bass voice that rumbled through the forest, and he suddenly realised just how special this furred titan truly was, even he and Ymir who could talk, were nowhere near as proficient as the furred one, and who knew what else it was capable of.

He only hoped that he _could_ stay hidden from the furred one.

The vibrations through the ground drew ever closer, and he could practically _hear_ the dangerous titan breathing down his neck. _It was going past their hiding spot_ , he realised.

They could still get out of this situation with no incident, he just had to time this perfectly. He was aware that he simply couldn't sneak away, his large form would produce similar vibrations through the ground, but he couldn't stay where he was, as the furred titan would obviously see them on it's way past. So instead, a crazy idea formed in his mind. He could only hope it bore success. But for his idea to work, he had to time it _just_ right, he couldn't be a second late or early. The thumping got louder and closer, until it was literally another step from seeing them, and as the furred titan brought it's foot down; so did _he_ , and circled around the tree, hiding his and Ymir's form from view.

He had timed his step with the furred Titan's, thus hiding his own vibrations with the ones from their large threat. And now knowing that such a thing was possible, he had to do it again, so he did.

And again.

And again.

And _again_.

He did it until the furred titan vibrations had once again faded into the distance and he had lost sight of the towering monster. However, he didn't relax just yet, he carefully (and as quietly as he could) headed towards their cave. Determined to be as quiet as possible to avoid detection, and from Ymir's utter silence, she was doing the same. The silence continued for a few more minutes, until he let out a breath he hasn't realised he kept, a large cloud of steam spewing from his maw. Ymir quickly followed suit. And he felt the sharp fingers pressed into his shoulder lax slightly.

 **"Whhhhat wuuuus thhhhhht?"**

He debated telling her he had seen that creature before, but ultimately figured it wasn't that important, it hadn't been like he did anything the first time he witnessed that thing. But that titans presence did bring up some major concerns; if the furred one was here, was the female one as well? What about the armoured and colossal one? Well the colossal one was obviously not here, they would've seen it's _COLOSSAL_ frame. But that didn't discount the other ones. And suddenly, their home felt all the more dangerous.

 **"Dhoooont noooooo. But naoooo ohnnn, wheeeee sthiiik together… tooooo dhaingurus!"**

Ymir grunted in agreement, the thought of coming across that beast titan on her lonesome terrified her, up until now, she had seen her friend as the apex predator in this forest, but if that beast decided to stick around… that claim could end up being contested, and the thought of him in such danger scared the smaller titan. So she made an internal promise to herself, if he ever ended up having to fight that beast, she would fight right along with him, no exceptions. She swayed with the movements of his shoulder where she was perched, and glanced at the bigger titan who was craning his neck back and forth, eyes scanning the environment for danger. And she quickly followed suit.

Something told them that their sleep would be troubled tonight.

 ** _The eighth month…_**

During this month, both he and Ymir had been extremely vigilant, eyes and ears always peeled for that beast titan, Ymir initially wanted nothing more than for them to stay in their cave where it was safe, but he quickly grew restless and pleaded for them to at least go on quick walks. She had acquiesced and the pair had tentatively gone about their usual doings. Scouring for mindless titans in their territory, and slaughtering them, they held back on their games; hide and seek for fear of bumping into the beast. But as the month came and went, and with not a single shred of evidence that the beast remained in their territory, the pair began to relax on their constant vigilance, and allowed their worries and fears to fade away.

Unfortunately, if he had known what was going to happen… he wouldn't of.

 ** _Later_**

It was rather late in the day, he began to notice that the sun was setting earlier than before which usually signified the changing of the seasons, so he was beginning to expect much colder climates, and perhaps even the fall of the white blanket he had witnessed many a time. Thankfully, being titans, the cold never bothered them anyway, their internal overwhelming heat and steam kept them warm enough in any weather. He honestly couldn't wait for the blanket to fall, before he began to _move,_ he had always wanted to play in the whiteness, but merely watched like always… the thought of his first winter being in control made him shiver in excitement, the first thing he would do would be to grab a massive handful and pour it over Ymir, he would laugh, she was screech at him and throw some back, and they would spend the entire day having fun.

Even the image of it made him happy.

And as he leaned back into the soft grass below, the setting sun peeking through the many trees around him, he felt his eyes grow heavy… it was probably dangerous but he just wanted to take a short nap, with the rays of sunshine crashing down on him. It made him feel… _good_ , an inellegent way of putting it, but he wasn't exactly a wordsmith now. And with Ymir hanging from a tree branch nearby, and against his better judgment, he submerged into his nap.

He would come to regret doing so.

 ** _Later_**

He awoke to see the sun even lower than before. He stretched his massive form as his senses returned to him, and the first thing he noticed was the lack of Ymir nearby. He shot up and swerved his head around, and when he didn't find her, his concern grew.

 **"Yhmeer?"**

No response, so he stood up and tried to look for any tracks, footsteps, scratches in tree bark from Ymir's swinging, perhaps broken tree branches?

He found nothing obvious out of place. _Maybe she's gone back to the cave?_ He shook his head, she wouldn't leave him alone and vulnerable like that, he knew how protective she was over him, if anything she would've slapped him awake if she wanted to leave. He turned back to where he had last seen her, hanging from a tree branch above his resting form. His face reached just beneath the high branch, his perceptive eyes noting the nail grooves in the branch, and as he inspected her last known location, his eyes caught a glimpse of blue. He craned his neck to spot what it was and froze when he fully caught it.

It was a scrap of Ymir's neckerchief, torn off from what he could tell. And close to it, he spotted another horrifying thing; a small splatter of blood on a nearby tree. And as he began to seriously panic, his heightened ears picked up roars off in the distance, and the familiar screech of his small friend.

And without hesitation, he exploded forth, earth cracking beneath his pounding feet, his massive form blitzing through the forest, he hopped over logs and even plowed right through some obstacles.

He was an idiot, such a massive idiot! Having a nap outside the safety of their cave, how braindead could he be!? Ymir had probably tried to wake him, but they both knew, when he went to sleep, nothing short of being dismembered would wake him prematurely, so if the titans had stumbled across them, then Ymir would be led them away to keep _him_ safe. His damned wanting to relax after such a stressful month had cost him… he only hoped it didn't cost too much.

 _Please be okay Ymir… I'm almost there._

He could clearly hear the sounds of a struggle now, the sounds of flesh being torn and groans of pain reverberating through the air. He was only thankful none of those groans were Ymir's. He pivoted around a corner and bore witness to a brutal slaughter.

Ymir was up against a large group of titans of varying sizes, and she was skillfully ducking and dodging from flimsy grabs attempts, and swiftly tearing and slicing her opponents napes. And for a moment he watched in amazement, he had spent so much time with the smaller titan that he had honestly underestimated her combat ability. But he couldn't just wait and watch like a moron forever and stepped forward to help her out.

 **"It seems I was right to set up this little meeting".**

He stopped dead in his tracks at that terrifying voice, however he wasn't the only one, everyone had stopped, Ymir stopped dead at the voice, so did the mindless titans, all blankly staring forward, as if standing to attention. And from the shadows of the trees, out came the beast titan in all of its horrifying glory. A sickeningly sweet grin on it's disturbing face. It's towering frame stopped in-front of him, eyes staring straight at him.

 **"I must say… whilst I was surprised to find the Jaw titan in this forest… I'm even more surprised to find** ** _you_** **!"**

He didn't respond, just glared angrily, but his mind went into overdrive; _Jaw titan? Is that Ymir?_ The beast titan carried on, **"I bet you thought you were pretty sneaky when you spotted me on that forest path didn't you?"** His fingers twitched dangerously at the knowledge he hadn't hidden away, that they had been spotted.

 **"But instead of outright dealing with you then… you piqued my interest. Because you see… you're an anomaly",** bright blue eyes narrowed in confusion, as the taller furred titan pointed a lanky finger at him, **"you're not one of the nine you see, you** ** _shouldn't be_** **!"** He growled, he had no idea what he was on about. He just wanted to grab Ymir and get the hell away, so he took one threatening stop forward. **"Ah ah ah! You just stay** ** _right_** **there… otherwise",** he clicked his fingers, and instantly all of the mindless titans suddenly sprang into action, grabbing hold of the frozen Ymir before she could react. She let out a terrifying screech as she found her smaller form immobilised completely. The titans had moved _too_ quickly, much more quickly than before.

Her friend let out a concerned whine, and stopped dead. And the beast titan's sickening grin stretched even further.

 **"It seems you understand the situation you're in. Goooooood. Now, if I were you, i'd do exactly as I say, because if you don't? Who knows what they might do?"**

Ymir let out an agonized scream as her left arm was torn into by one of the titans teeth, the entire arm tearing from her body in a shower of blood. And he let out a fearful cry as the titan who harmed his friend began to chew away at the dismembered limb.

 **"Hmmm… did I say you could do that?"** The gravelly voice of the beat titan silenced all, as he raised a furry finger towards the munching titan. **"Kill him"**. The next moment; half of the mindless titans pounced on the monster and tore it apart in a shower of guts and gore. The sight which sent shivers down his spine, shivers at the horrifying realisation; _he can control them!_

 **"As you can see, I can… direct the urges of these mindless beasts. Although I have to mention that the control is not infallible… so, I suggest that if you don't want to watch your little friend get torn to shreds… you listen to what I have to say".**

His fists clenched in fury, wanting to strike down the beast but unable to do anything for risk of Ymir being killed. So he nodded his head at the taller titan, reluctantly accepting his suggestion. If possible, the beast titans maw grew even more pleased, it's cheeks practically tearing from its disquieting grin. **"Excellent! Now, believe it or not, I did not come here to fight you",** he snorted disbelievingly, his actions proved otherwise, **"it's true, you may not believe so, but I was not even aware you existed since recently. So when I did discover you, I just had to meet you! And I have to say… I am most** ** _impressed!"_** He growled, whilst some of the words flew right over his head, he could garner the gist of what the beast was saying, and he really, _really_ didn't care. He grunted for the monster to carry on.

 **"Hmmm… I can see your an impatient fellow. Very well, straight to the point! I want** ** _you_** **to join** ** _us!"_** Silence filled the forest air, as his fiery red brows shot up into his hairline, 'join us?' Who was this 'us?' He spoke about? Did he mean the likes of the armoured and colossal titan? Those who would take pleasure in slaughtering innocent humans?

 **"Dhhooont lhiiiiseeen toooo eiiim!"** Ymir managed to groan out, her form still held tightly by the bloodied hands of his kind. The beast titan tutted and waved a hand, **"keep her quiet please!"** Immediately, a few of the titans dug their disgusting hands into Ymir's mouth, and before she could bite down with her powerful jaw, they yanked downwards, and a sickening squelch broke out as Ymir's lower jaw was torn from her face. A silent scream tore from her mutilated mouth. This understandably enraged her friend, who let out a monstrous roar that caused the nearby leaves to blow away, and a wave of wind to smack against the beast titan harmlessly. It's eyes widening in mild amusement.

 **"Well, you've certainly got a throat on you, but other than harming my ears what did you hope to accomplish with tha…"** he trailed off as he turned to look at his mindless minions, and what he saw certainly shocked him.

They were all dead still, not a single muscle moving from any of them, as all of their eyes stared, terrified at the roaring titan, one of them; a small 3 metre titan began to back away, fear permeating it's entire being. Alarm bells went off in the Beast titans head as he started damage control. **"None of you move…"** he warned, and at first it seemed like his warning fell on deaf ears, but after a few moments, that fear that gripped them dissipated, and the blank minion look returned. The Beast titan allowed a silent breath of relief to pass.

 **"Well… that was certainly… interesting",** he turned back to the enraged titan, **"consider me amazed now."** He clapped his gangly long arms together, **"now you just have to join us, it'd honestly be in your best interest to be honest"** , he outstretched a hand for a handshake, **"what do you say?"**

 _He_ didn't say anything, he let his actions speak for him instead, and the Beast titan received his answer in the form of a devastating right hook smashing into his furry jaw, a resounding crack breaking out as he pushed as much anger into the punch as he could, sending the Beast tumbling back into a nearby tree, jaw obviously smashed to pieces. Steam billowed of his fist as it healed the damage done from its punch. The beast titan steadied itself, furry palm slamming its jaw back into place as it began to heal, steam fizzing instantly. The grin from before turned into a broken disappointed frown.

 **"V-vherry wheeel. Yooov maaaayd yuuuur chhhooooce",** he snapped his jaw back into place with a disturbing click, he then pointed to Ymir and dread filled her friends form at his next words; **"kill her"** , and the horrible pain and impending death of Ymir renewed with disgusting vigour. But _he_ wasn't going to allow it to come to that, as he bolted across the clearing, arms raised to destroy her attackers.

But he wouldn't get that chance.

 **"Stop him".**

He suddenly found himself surrounded on all sides of pouncing titans, springing from the surrounding treelines, where they had been hiding. And he found himself grabbed on all sides, held back from saving his friend. He roared as he grabbed one of the titans and swung him into another, sending them to the ground, he followed up by crushing two of his attackers napes with a squeeze of his powerful hands. He was quickly pushing through his attackers, but it just wasn't enough. His eyes rose to meet Ymir's terrified gaze, as her remaining limbs were torn asunder.

His eyes bulged and a terrified whine tore from his throat, as he punched straight through a 10 metre titan, gnawing on his chest. _No! No! No!_ He gripped the head of a fellow 15 metre titan with both hands and pulled them apart, the titans head tearing apart like cloth, seams of flesh popping. _Get the HELL OUT OF MY WAY!_

His eyes never left Ymir's as he waived through the monsters, he was so close now, so _very_ close. Just one _more_ step and he could reach her!

But 'so close' wasn't close enough.

It happened so suddenly, she had been held up by mangy hands from all sides, limbless and jawless, as she flailed around helplessly in the vain hope of escaping her captors.

Twas fruitless however, as one of the titans craned Ymir's neck forward, giving full access to her cloth covered nape, access one of the mindless beasts fully intended to take as it's maw opened wide.

His eyes practically screamed his fear as he threw out his arm in a final attempt to save his best friend. And he could! His arm could now reach and grasp Ymir from her attackers, he was going to _save_ her! Save her from the jagged teeth descending upon her neck.

That was, until a piece of rubble shot straight into his outstretched arm, tearing it straight off at the shoulder. But he didn't feel the searing pain that came with the dismemberment, instead all he felt was his heart smash into a million pieces, as he watched the monster holding his friend tear into her nape, teeth tearing flesh like parchment, and as if to strike a final nail into his heart, as the titan tore away, blood and sinew exploded everywhere. And as he gave a final look into his friends wonderful eyes, he watched as the light behind them faded away, and Ymir fell limp in her captors grasps.

 **"Oof, I have to say, I do have a good throwing arm… took your arm clean off!"** His ears heard the beast titans mockery, but his brain didn't register it, or more accurately his brain didn't _care_ about the mockery.

No… all his soul cared for was the scrap of blue cloth dangling from the horrid 10 metre titans maw.

 _No…_

That blue cloth that was a gift from him to _her_ , the first gift he had ever given, the first gift she had ever _received_.

 _It can't be…_

That same blue cloth that was now stained red with _her_ blood.

 _She can't be…_

That _same_ blue cloth that now signified the only friend he had ever made in this life had been killed.

 _I'm… im going to…_

That the one person he _loved_ in this life had been killed in-front of him.

 _I'm going to..._

Unaware of the world around him, his captive form began to emit a torrent of steam from all of his skin, his fiery red hair blew wildly, as his form began to involuntarily hunch over, spinal definition protruding from his back, his nails began to lengthen and sharpen like the sharpest blades, and his teeth, his teeth sharpened into razor sharp slits.

 _All of you_.

But his eyes suffered the most significant change; they were no longer such a kind and expressive shade of blue. Now they were sharpened and angular in nature, that same shade of blue somehow darker… deadlier. Everyone felt it, the Beast, the mindless titans, they _all_ felt the sheer anger and despair emanating from this steaming titan. So much so that the Beast titan quickly fled from the scene, able to see the so called writing on the wall. It was fortunate for him he did, as soon as he left, the captive titan's head tilted back and let out an earth shattering roar.

 _I'M GOING TO EVISCERATE ALL OF YOU._

And on that day, titan-kind received a grim warning… that no matter there overwhelming number, _he_ would be there to rip and tear it's monstrous kind to shreds until there was none remaining.

 ** _Later_**

He lay there, covered in blood and gore, entrails not his own splayed on him, not an inch of him wasn't covered in some kind of blood or guts, but he didn't care, none of it was his anyway. It all belonged to the many mindless monsters he had ripped apart in his mind-numbing fury. He didn't even remember what he had done, just that the end result was; he was alive, and everyone else dead.

 _Everyone…_

His form had returned to its natural state, no longer consumed by righteous rage.

His listless eyes found that same blue cloth from before, dangling loosely from the jaw of that same 10 metre titan that had killed his friend. Just the sight of it filled his world with fury once again, but this time no rage escaped him… no roar left his haggard throat.

All that left him was an involuntary sob, and salty tears dripping from his misty eyes.

 _Ymir…_

That single sob transformed into multiple, and soon enough he was crying his soul out, hands raised to cover his face to hide himself from the terrible world he lived in. What was he to do now? Who was he going to talk to? Play games with? Spend his best moments with? He was by himself now, no friends on either side; the titans wanted to eat him, the humans would want to _kill_ him, surrounded on all sides by those that would do him harm.

 _This world is a nightmare come to life._

Honestly, he didn't even want to be in this world anymore, if all it did was take from him. Take his mind, his friends, everything. What the hell did he even do in this world?

 _The image of a smiling young boy filled his mind._

He shot up, a few entrail pieces falling away.

 _The image of an older woman crippled from the waist down filled his mind_.

He leaned his head forward, hands cupping each side, an unfocused look forming on his face.

 _The image of a blond awed older man holding two children filled his mind_.

One of his hands moved to cover his mouth, to stifle the raging sobs. This hand had a certain red cloth wrapped around his pinky finger. His eyes caught sight of it.

 _Finally, the image of a soelem looking black haired girl, wrapping his ever precious red gift around his pinky finger._

His eyes continued to water, but for an entirely different reason, his mouth was still covered, but it was to hide his sad smile.

'What the hell did he even do in this world?'

He saved those in need of saving.

He saved _his_ little ones.

He still had a purpose in this terrible world.

So he had to get up, he had to keep moving, keep plugging away until he saved as many as he could.

Because that was what Ymir would've wanted.

That or she'd kick his ass for wallowing in self pity.

Most likely the latter in all honesty Ymir was the jealous type. And with a body shaking sigh, he let his final tears fall, he was _done_ crying, he'd honour Ymir's memory instead of cry about it. He just wished he had the chance to say goodbye.

"Can't get this crappy thing off me!"

 _Hold up._

His head swerved to the origin of the noise, only to see that blue cloth from before. Nothing was any different, was his hearing playing tricks on him? He faced forward once again, a contemplative look on his face.

"Ugh… this is absolutely disgusting!"

 _Okay… what!?_

He turned year again to see no difference, but he was sure that he heard something this time. So he took a sharper look at the blood stained cloth, looking for any abnormalities, an unsure feeling of… _something_ rising in his chest. He had no idea what he was looking for, but…

"Uh… hello?"

 _There it was!_

His eyes zoomed in on a slight rustle within the cloth, and within seconds he was upon it, that same feeling practically blooming in his chest. Gently, as if touching a delicate ice sculpture, he grasped the torn end of the cloth and pulled it down into his open palm, a small oomphf sounding out as something smacked into his palm.

"Ah, Shit!" The noise came from the bundled cloth, as something hurriedly flung it back to reveal a young girl garbed in filthy rags with ratty, unwashed, long brown hair. Or at least he thought it was brown, the large amount of blood covering the girl did bring that into question. But right now he couldn't care less, instead he was completely silent as he watched the girl look around for a moment, before slowly gazing up towards him.

 _Grey eyes._

His heart stopped, that blooming, unknown feeling almost exploding from his very soul.

 _Could it really be?_

The girl tilted her head to the side and seemingly took a small sniff of his gore covered form, before squeezing her nose as a disgusted gag came from her mouth.

"You smell like shit, idiot!"

He didn't respond straight away, his eyes slowly widening in realisation, and when they fully opened?

He let out a soul cleansing laugh, one that lasted for quite a while.

He wasn't sure why, or how to be honest, but he didn't care.

He had his Ymir back.

"Oi dumbass! Don't just laugh, we both need a Fucking bath! You smell like ass, and I'm covered in blood!"

Oh yeah… _that_ was Ymir alright.

And as he carefully brought the cursing young girl up to his face so he could nuzzle her, he let her half hearted insults wash over him like a warm blanket. But even they soon fell away, to be replaced by a small form returning the hug as best they could. And for that moment, he _thanked_ the world for this small miracle.

 **Chapter 4 finished**

 _Weeeeeeell, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope you went "awwwww" at the fluff and went "noooo" at the sad parts. Honestly, when I first started this story, I never really expected to go with the titan fluff as much as I did. I certainly don't regret it, cause I enjoy writing it, and from what some of you have told me; you enjoy it!_

 ** _Ps._** _If anyone knows about any stories similar (titan fluff), or about kind titans please let me know! Whether it be in the Shingeki category or the attack one. Cause this story was initially inspired by RedCoaster's "Rogue", and I hope they read this story themselves!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Year they Spent Part 3

**Chapter 5: The Year They Spent. Part 3**

 _A/N: So… awkward cough, how y'all been? Good? Good…_

 _Okay, I'm just gonna say it, I got no excuse for how long this took, honestly. I hate the fact it did take me this long to post this chapter, I really_ _really_ _hate that fact. But, if anyone is still reading this, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's my best yet to be honest. And all of the wonderful reviews asking for updates and complimenting my work has left me in a constant state of happiness, it might sound silly, but when I read that someone_ _ **really**_ _enjoys this cuddly titan I thought of, it just makes me happy I guess. So I do hope people still read this, and I hope to do better for all of you._

 _A/N1: A side note; please let me know what you feel about how I characterised the scouting legion, I think I wrote them well, but I'd like to know if I portrayed them wrong in any way._

 _ **The ninth month…**_

He would never complain about still having his dear friend, never. But the fact that she was now a human did pose a multitude of complications.

For starters; she couldn't be separated from him, not even for a minute, their home was far too dangerous to leave a single small human alone, no matter how short the distance he was from her. Of course he had no objections to this, as after _that_ horrific incident, his protectiveness rose up a couple thousand notches. So he was happy to keep her with him at all times.

Ymir… was not _as_ keen, but only during bath times. Especially the first bath they had taken, shortly after finding her human form, as they had been covered in filth, a wash was very much needed. She had demanded one all the way there of course, but as soon as they reached the small body of water they used to bathe, she understandably stiffened up, although it wasn't due to the reason he assumed it was for.

Apparently, She wasn't too keen on bathing whilst he watched, he had no idea why, as they had bathed together many a time since the day he first brought her here. But she had refused to wash whilst he watched.

"Idiot! I'm not getting naked with you watching! Turn around and I'll tell you when to look!" He had grumbled, unwilling to let her out of his sight, but she was having none of his pleading. And in all honesty, he was relieved to see that fire still in his dear friend after _that_ traumatic experience, he would've been a nervous wreck in her position.

It just goes to show how _strong_ Ymir truly was. He had been proud of her.

That is until she started swearing bloody murder at the water, somehow she had momentarily forgotten about her deathly fear of the liquid. And thus he had to proceed with washing the grumbling girl, promising to not _loo_ k at her during the whole process. A weird and irritating request as it made pouring the water on her all the more difficult.

Another issue that arose was her body heat… even he knew that humans didn't produce the same amount of internal heat as titans did, and with winter coming ever closer (the leafs had begun to fall away en masse). The risk of the cold hurting Ymir grew worryingly higher and higher. This realisation was brought about as they went to sleep one night. Ever since her human form appeared (something he had been curious about, but unsure how to ask), she had slept directly on his warm palm, fingers pulled over her lithe frame like a blanket, and as he watched her doze off, he noticed the small shivers that wracked her body, so many in fact that he had cupped his palm over her, thus doubling the heat, it had worked for sleeping but had brought up the worry for when they went outside.

He had initially wanted Ymir to stay in the cave, she quickly killed that plan by calling him an idiot and stating; "we stay together, no matter what, you hear me big guy?" And he had certainly heard her, so whenever they went out, he would place her on his head so she could grab onto his long hair. And whilst she obviously tried to hide it, her rags didn't offer much protection to the chilling air, as even though her frame was tiny compared to his, he could feel the shivering coming from her.

And thus it led to their current objective, finding Ymir some more appropriate clothing. That was the _main_ objective, but he also had a side objective; he was hoping to come across some preserved food humans might have left, as Ymir had quickly grown sick of the local berries, something he was fine with, as he wasn't even sure which were even edible. There were so many more things to account for now, he knew Ymir was capable, even in her small form, but they had both unanimously agreed that _he_ had to be the provider and the protector and in their titan infested home… both were extremely difficult to be.

 _And extremely dangerous for Ymir._

It was thoughts like that he had been agonising over for weeks now, and he always came to the same conclusion; a quick glance at the imposing walls far ahead of them.

 _Hmmm._

"Hey big guy, you sure they're houses this way? We've been walking for a while".

He snorted, **"ivvve bheen whalllkng…"** , he felt something slap him half heartedly on his head, although he barely felt it, "none of the sass big guy, keep walking!" He allowed a small throaty chuckle to leave his massive maw, **"yhesssss mhamm!"** Ymir laughed above him, "that's right big guy, I'm the boss. And good job with your speech it's coming along really well". Well of course it was, his teacher could actually speak coherently now, but he left his minor mockery of Ymir's previous speech abilities to himself, he wouldn't want to anger the _boss_ now would he?

 **"Bhuuuut yehhhh, dis iiiis daaaa weeeii. Almoooost dherrrr".**

"And how did this know this? I've certainly never seen this part of the forest, and we promised to always leave the cave _together_ …"

He wisely chose not to respond to that question, but his silence all but confirmed Ymir's suspicion, and as he heard her sigh, he expected beratement from the girl. Instead he felt her arms wrap as far as they could across his head, a sad look he couldn't see on her face. "We _promised_ to stick together…", he practically felt the worry emanating from her lithe form, and all he could do was continue onwards, a lump beginning to form in his throat. "We promised that so we could protect each other, make sure both of us made it home safe…", he minutely inclined his head, he remembered said promise, it was before Ymir lost her titan form.

"And I know…" a small sob, so quiet he almost missed it broke out from her mouth, " _I know_ I'm just a human now and I don't know how to go back to being a titan… which makes me…" a much louder sob broke out now, "make me _useless_ in protecting _you_ , but we _made a promise_ and the thought of you going off and… god forbid not coming _back_! It… it…"

At this point he stopped walking and danger be damned, he was not going to ignore the tear drops any more! Raising his hand up, he carefully plucked Ymir from his hair, earning a surprised gasp as he brought her level with him. She was in a state, eyes were puffy red and her cheeks were stained with tear tracks, he plopped her into an open palm and looked at her for a few moments in contemplation.

Since the incident there had always been some kind of unspoken agreement between the two, an involuntary agreement but one that was there nonetheless; _Ymir needed protecting at all times._ And whilst it was an unfortunate truth, it seemed to have affected Ymir much more than he had realised, that she could no longer protect him, that she was literally a liability to his survival. And whilst he would never see her that way, she most certainly would see herself that way.

 _A liability, something that caused problems and never solved them._ He felt stupid for not noticing it before now, and felt disgusted with himself for allowing this feeling to fester and dwell. And he knew he didn't have the vocabulary required to properly articulate his feelings on the matter, how wrong she was about her self hatred and pity. But like he thought before.

 _Actions always speak louder than words._

Ignoring the questioning look, he slowly brought the small girls to his lips, lowering his palm accordingly, and for Ymir's part, she didn't even flinch as she drew closer, that was how strong her trust was to him, she did perk a brown haired brow, which looked oddly comical combined with her haggardly sad look she had on her face. She was mere inches away from his lips now.

"H-hey what are you doing? Look I'm sorry for complain…" she was interrupted by the feeling of a pair of large lips gently pressing against the top of her head before pulling back.

A chaste kiss.

And Ymir was completely silent as he pulled away and got a good look at her dumbfounded face.

 **"Nhooot uselesssss, mheaaaan soooo mhuch toooo meh"** he brought his scarf wrapped pinky finger across her cheeks, to wipe away any remaining tears, **"nhoooo muuuurr teeeearsss. Fooooor meh?"** Ymir stood in his palm, flabbergasted with what just happened, but even she couldn't stop the beaming smile that forced its way into her face, and as she brought her hands up to hide her shining eyes from him, her lips continued to smile.

"Yo-you're such a moron", a slight sob wracked her small frame, a residual urge from before his kiss, "b-but you're _my_ moron!" He laughed; a deep throaty chuckle rumbling from his lips.

 **"Dhaaaam straiiiiiight!"**

She laughed despite her earlier emotional episode, "Well, let's go get me some clothes… oh and no skirts or dresses", he nodded, pretending to know what those were in the first place, she might well have been speaking gibberish at that point. The kind titan deposited the girl back onto his head and carried on walking.

They were almost there now anyway.

 _ **Later**_

The clothes hunting had proved fruitful, many different articles, all of which baffled the titan were found. But what was most important was that winter clothing was procured, however it hadn't been a seamless procurement, he had found a large most undamaged house, and after carefully pulling the roof of the building, he deposited Ymir inside, where she went about scouring for suitable clothing. He wagered it'd take 10-15 minutes tops to get everything.

Oh boy was he a god damned fool!

If it wasn't Ymir complaining about all of the skirts/dresses, it was about rough and itchy fabric almost all of the clothes were. And when he had pointed out her dirty rags, she had replied; "their not made from whatever crap these are made from!"

How was he supposed to know that!?

How did she know that!? He had tried asking exactly that, but she waved him off and begrudgingly grabbed multiple sets of pants and tunics, as well as shoes and winter clothing. Fortunately, it seemed that he wasn't to suffer the boredom without reward, as during one of Ymir's clothing escapades she came across a locked room on the lower floors. And after getting him to intricately remove the door, (he flicked the adjacent wall from the outside), they found the jackpot he had been hoping for.

Food.

A lot of food at that! He had been so giddy he almost jumped for joy, what a find! But like all good things, there must be some complications.

"Hey, isn't this symbol familiar to you?" She had been referring to the symbol carved into each of the food boxes roof.

Two majestic wings crossed over each other.

 _Those flying humans… is this their food?_

Would it be right to take their food without permission? What if they needed it? Could he really do something like that?

"Well, who cares! Finders keepers!"

Theft it is!

And that's how he spent the rest of that day's sunshine, carting multitudes of rations back and forth to the cave, and by the time he had put down the last crate, (there had been a lot, even for his massive hands), the sun had set and night had fallen.

"Holy crap, do you see this? Meat! Honest to god dry meat!" He turned to see Ymir cracking open a single crate and pulling out a sealed packet of some kind, food he supposed, it didn't look that nice to him, but from the near ecstatic look Ymir had, it must've been.

Although, if he had been eating nothing but crap berries for the last few weeks, he figured dry, crappy meat would be a gift from god to him as well.

How fortunate he never got hungry.

So he hummed in response letting her know he was listening. And as she hungrily tore open the pack and got comfortable; snuggled up onto his open palm; she began to munch away greedily, not even taking a moment to breath between each inhalation of food.

 _Whoa… she's really going for it._

Seeing as there wasn't anything to really do, it being near time for bed and all, he decided to simply watch his most precious person.

She had changed out of those rags, and torn them to shreds, (a bit too eagerly in his opinion). She now wore a very loose brown tunic underneath a white waistcoat; untied in the front. On her legs were some black pants, a couple sizes too big for her and a pair of brown sturdy shoes. When he had asked why she picked out clothes too big for her, she said that she'd grow into them. That brought up an important point in his mind, just how old was her human form?

He knew she had been a mindless titan for around 60 years, but he also knew there was a time for her before that, she hadn't told him directly, but he had gleaned it from her words and actions.

Her fear of water for example, something that couldn't have been developed during her mindless times.

 _Was she a human before a titan?_

She looked around the same as his little ones he saved during the first wall breach. So quite young if he knew anything about humans.

It would certainly add up with the human form she currently found herself in, and the memory of seeing that tall human boy transforming into the colossal titan would corroborate this theory. So did that mean that boy was once mindless? But wouldn't a mindless titan of that size be kind of hard to miss? Because he had never seen it before during his years of watching.

His train of thought stalled.

 _Watching…_

That was _right_ , he had spent such a _long_ time just watching before now, how many years; he had no clue, he could safely say longer than he would have liked. But there was something else to that thought…

What did he do before watching?

It was strange because he could not recall a time before watching the world pass him by, just that one day he began watching and his ' _life'_ s started.

 _Could I be like Ymir?_

How could he find out? Ymir had nearly died, hell she _had_ died, at least her titan form did finding out about her human side. And he didn't really feel comfortable having his nape ripped open, especially if he wasn't like Ymir. Never mind that Ymir would never allow it.

 _Yeah, I just want to test something out real quick! Just watch as I get killed, trust me it's for a theory I've been thinking off._

Real _smart_ stuff.

A grumble sounded out in his throat, he didn't like all this theoretical nonsense, it brought an uncomfortable… heaviness to his chest.

"You okay there big guy?"

A titanic head shook in mild surprise, it turned to see his charge staring up to him worriedly. He lazily nodded as his perceptive eyes caught sight of some grease around Ymir's mouth. A chuckle broke out as he carefully used his scarf finger to wipe away the stains on her face.

"Hey! Mmphhhhhhhh!" She tried to shout as her face was gently covered for a brief moment, before he pulled his finger away a smug smirk on his face. Ymir paused for a moment, when suddenly she scowled and threw the empty ration pack at his face which bounced off harmlessly. And he couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, on his back, chest bubbling with laughter.

"Oi! Don't laugh you ass!" She demanded as he scaled his chest and began to fruitlessly pound away at his chest, this only made him laugh harder, and soon enough Ymir followed suit, both laughs reverberating through their cave, his overpowering hers effortlessly. The laughter subsided after a while and they were left in a comfortable silence between the pair.

His eyes began to feel heavy now, his energy beginning to leave due to the night finally, he could stay awake for longer, but he didn't see much of a point. That's when he noted Ymir's neck… her bare neck.

 _That's it!_

Something had been bothering him about Ymir's look constantly, and he knew it wasn't because she was human now. It was the lack of a certain something around her neck.

Luckily for them, he could fix this now.

Stretching one of his arms out, he rummaged around where he left it, and once his large fingers found the desired object, he brought it over. And presented it to Ymir whose eyes widened in shock. As he grasped a very small (for him) piece of blue cloth, a familiar blue cloth. It looked frayed and slightly torn here and there as if it had been altered deliberately.

 **"Thoook suuum frrrrrom thhhaaat day! Maaayyd eeeet smaaaaal fuuurrr yooou!"**

The ex-titan girl looked from the piece of cloth to him and back again, her tentative fingers reached out to take the ever familiar cloth, it's soft fabric rubbing against her fingers, it brought a warm, amazing feeling washing over her. And she couldn't hold back the smile that came over her face as she snatched it from him, to which he happily allowed as the girl scrambled to tie the fabric around her neck in that ever familiar fashion. She had been so occupied with her human form that she had forgotten about her favourite gift. She kinda felt bad for even doing so. But she didn't let her guilt damper the mood, instead she gazed back up to his face.

 _Thank you_ she mouthed, unable to articulate her words at the moment. His smile grew.

 _You're welcome._

 _ **The tenth month**_

Snow had fallen, a thick blanket of witness now covered every inch of uncovered ground, it painted a beautiful picturesque image of the world around them. It was truly magnificent.

Truly it was a pity that with the snow… came the biting cold otherwise he would've enjoyed it much more thoroughly, because instead of appreciating the beauty, he had to keep Ymir's safety and warmth in mind.

Honestly, it'd be just embarrassing for one to die from the cold whilst titans proved to be an ever present threat.

He had _foolishly_ hoped that the cold would affect the titans, at least slow them down due to its quantity and thickness. Instead, on some of his very short patrols, he witnessed some of them _eating_ the damn snow. Just like he used to witness behind the walls. It was kind of embarrassing to have been just like them before, so… stupid.

"H-hey c-can we go back! It's fr-freezing!" Stuttered a shivering Ymir who sat upon his head, wrapped up in blankets within blankets, she looked like a ball of fur in his opinion, twas cute and amusing. Something Ymir would slap him for if she found out. But even wrapped up so thoroughly she still felt the freezing cold, so cold that she could no longer feel her ears and nose. The only place she was truly warm was in their cave cuddled up next to his humongous form. A grunt came from him in acceptance, it was time to return, there was only a certain amount of time he could spend watching idiots eating snow before he wanted to kill them, and ever since Ymir became human his titan killing had become practically non-existent, too worried about fighting with her nearby.

He turned to leave when the familiar sounds of wires flying through the air reached his ears. Followed by something slicing through meaty flesh.

 _They were back_.

Spinning his head back he bore sight to those small armed humans killing his mindless kin. Before impressively landing on a snow covered branch. There were five of them, and he recognised one of them.

 _The short grumpy looking human, is that his pack?_

They were talking about something, but he couldn't make out what. He only needed to take a few more steps.

"What are you _doing!_ Hide!"

Blue eyes bulged as he pivoted on his heel and spun behind a large tree, what had he been doing!? Was he hoping to get spotted and killed?

 _Idiocy seems to be a fault of mine_.

However it seems like luck was on his side, as his ears picked up their voices.

"What're we doing out captain? It's freezing".

"What, feeling a little _cold_ there Eld?"

"Shut up Gunther!"

"Will the pair of you concentrate!? Act more professional, we are in enemy territory…" an amused giggle broke out.

"Like you Oluo? I didn't realise tongue biting was so… _professional_ ".

"Petra you bitshhhhhhh, ah!"

…

…

…

 _These were his kind's killers?_

"Quiet! All of you. As I said before we're here unofficially on Erwin's command".

"I realise that captain, but _why_ the secrecy? The main body of the scouts were assigned to recover supplies from our abandoned outposts".

"Yeah, not to mention that outpost 4B was missing it's roof and food rations… As well as some clothes".

"Worried you won't have any pretty dresses Petra?"

"Oh, I have enough Olou, I was more concerned about you in that regard".

…

…

…

"She got you good there necktie".

"That's _enough!_ You can joke later, when we're not knee deep in the _defender's_ fucking territory!"

A chorus of "yes sir" broke out.

"Anyway, Erwin just wanted us to scout it's territory out and perhaps find out more about the shitty thing".

"But wouldn't section commander Hangs be better suited for this?"

"Hmmm, that's what I said but Erwin said shitty-glasses would be to _"preocupied"_ to fully conduct the search, which just mean she'd be too busy blowing her load at the mere thought of seeing the defender".

…

…

…

 _Blowing her load? What's a load and why would she blow It? And why do I not want to know?_

"Umm, aptly put captain".

"Yeah… anyway, keep an eye out for it, fucking thing is sneaky as all hell, and if you do see it. Do not, I repeat _do not_ attack it, it has shown no hostility towards humankind And I'd rather not tell Erwin we had to kill his new project because one you shit the bed". His squad saluted.

The titan figured that was his que to get out of there, and as quietly as he could began to sneak away. A tough thing to do with his size and the crunch of the snow. Although it did lessen the vibrations from his impact.

But it did also leave massive footprints in the soft snow. So he'd have to take multiple side paths, double back and run out some of his tracks to throw the humans from following his tracks to their cave. And as he left the scene, both he and Ymir as quiet as possible. He missed the following conversation the Levi's squad had.

"Do you think it heard us captain?" The second in command; Eld queried, an anxious look on his face as he glanced at where the pair had been hiding. His captain's frown grew deeper as he too had a glance at where the titan had gone, "I'm pretty sure this is a shorter distance than the last time it snuck up on us, whether or not it understood everything… I don't care enough to know".

The tallest man there, a darker skinned well built soldier rubbed his chin in contemplation, "What I don't fully understand, captain, is why Erwin gave you a script sir". He looked at the piece of parchment Levi had pulled out of his jacket pocket; a script from Erwin. Levi shrugged, "probably for some kind of test, he didn't tell me and I didn't bother to ask, but if I were to hazard a guess… I'd say he's testing the waters so to speak".

"Sir?"

Nonchalantly rubbing his hands together to gather some warmth, Levi shifted from foot to foot. He hated the cold, loathed it in fact, snow got everywhere and it made cleaning an even bigger affair. But he turned to the only girl of the group, a small woman known as Petra, "if I know Erwin, which I honestly probably don't, I'd say he wants the Defender to know we won't attack it if we see it… probably in some shitty way to get it to join our fight or something".

A dignified looking soldier gaped momentarily, "commander Erwin wants to have us work with a titan!? A Fucking tit-ahhhh!" Blood spurted from his mouth as he accidentally bit down on his tongue.

Petra laughed.

Gunther chuckled.

Eld smirked.

Levi continued to scowl, as he is want to do.

"Yes, a titan Oluo, a titan I may add that through its continuous slaughter of its own kind, has lowered the scouting legions expedition fatality rate by 15%, and that's with it just running wild in its territory". Levi's revelation left his squad agape, they had been aware that the defender had made a difference, but _that_ much?

And whilst 15% may not be much, when fatality rates for these expositions was already near 100%, any significant drop was considered amazing. And as the squad recovered from this shocking truth, Levi pressed on, "so yes… if Erwin's plan to align with the titan will lead to even further drops, I'll gladly fucking work with some bastard titan" he turned to face his team, a serious expression on his face, "Anyway, enough of Erwin's _fantastical_ plans. Did any of you catch sight of the Defender's little passenger?" His squad members looked confused before Eld spoke up, "to be honest captain, none of us even saw the titan, by the time you spotted it, it had already disappeared from view", his voice was filled with praise for the bizzare titan, for something that big, to hide that quickly was phenomenal, nevermind if it was their enemy.

"Why sir, was someone with the defender?" Piped in Petra, befuddlement, obvious on her face. Levi stared back at her for a short while, face betraying nothing of his thoughts.

"No… no, must have been my imagination, probably some filthy shit or something, anyway, we've done as ordered, let's head back to the main body and report", he faced back the way they came and unsheathed his 3DMG triggers, however before he shot off, he had a final thing to mention, "by the way. None of us saw or heard anything… understood?"

"Sir!"

And he shot off, hooks stabbing into adjacent trees, flying through the forestry followed by his team.

 _If what I saw is true, then Erwin will want to know… perhaps his plan to ally with the shitty titan isn't so stupid after all. Looked like a young girl from what I could tell._

He swerved around a tree lackadaisical, as if elegantly flying through the air. When suddenly a horrifying thought struck him.

 _Hange is going to lose her fucking mind. And i'm going to have to deal with it._

"Fuck my life".

 _ **Later**_

They were back in their cave now, safe and sound, he laying flat on his back, Ymir splayed out across his chest, wrapped up in layers upon layers munching away at another ration packet. Besides the sound of said munching the cave was completely silent, which he was grateful for.

It gave him time to think.

To think of what was best for Ymir. Was it truly in her best interest to stay with him? Forever having to be glued to his side in fear of being killed, never allowed to just go off by herself. To out her through such horrible weather with nothing but some warm clothes and a cave.

Was this the life he wanted for her? He could easily answer that; no, he did not want a life like that for her, for him to slip up just once and let the human girl be killed. It wasn't a life for anyone, never mind someone as deserving of everything such as Ymir.

The walls came to mind, filled with other humans all living together. He had no idea about how they went about their business or what that business was, but even if the walls had been breached before, behind them was still the safest place in these titan infested lands. Not only that, it was within those same walls that humans learned to fight his kind, how to defend themselves with those wired contraptions.

He mused internally at that realisation, but couldn't for the life of him come up with an obvious plan for Ymir's safety, the wall was safe, yet contained many unknown variables, nevermind they'd have to separate.

But if she were to stay with him, the dangers were known and very, _very_ nearby, food would always be a worry as well as weather. And if Ymir ever got seriously injured, (which was something he never wanted to think about), he wouldn't be able to help her, his massive fingers too large to dress any wounds and such.

Both sides had strong pros and cons, and he felt so conflicted with it.

He could've asked Ymir, but she'd want to stay with him, not because it was necessarily the better option, but because he would be there.

A sigh left his lips, steam puffing from them, it was too late to think about these kinds of things, and it was time for bed anyway.

Ymir's bedtime anyway, as she claimed her new favourite sleeping place; curled up above where his heart was, one of his hands pulled over her, fingers wrapped up in her arms.

"Good night big guy, don't let the titans bite".

A chuckle left his lips _; that was a new one._

 **"Ghud nyyyt smauul gurrrl".**

She slapped him on the chest, " _moron"_ she mumbled before swiftly drooping off.

Yes, a good sleep would help clear his thoughts on the matter. And had eventually come to a decision.

He just didn't know that his decision would come the next day.

 _ **Later**_

"BEHIND YOU".

He shot his bloodied arm out and grasped the throat of one of his many attackers, and without wasting a second heaved up the disgusting monster and swung him forward into another titan like a rag doll. Both titans exploded into a shower of gore, blood painting the white snow below.

"TO THE LEFT"

It was too late as he felt sharp teeth tear into his shoulder, a pained roar escaped his gritted teeth.

"NOOOOO"

 _Get the hell off me!_

He slammed his palm into the titans face, a resounding crunch coming from the attack, but the teeth stayed in, letting loose a growl he slammed his palm again, and he felt the resistance from the titans skull disappear, as well as the teeth. As the titans head flew off its shoulders.

Another grabbed his uninjured shoulder and another bit into his right side.

They were surrounded on all sides. It's what they got for going out during a snowstorm, not being able to see three feet in-front of them. Although the weather hadn't started off like that, they should've rushed home the second he sensed the weather turning for the worst, but Ymir had wanted to keep exploring, bored of the cave walls.

 _Last time I listen to her during a time like this!_

More grubby hands clasped onto his muscular form, and before long he couldn't move fully.

"YOU GOTTA FIGHT BIG GUY!"

 _I'M TRYING!_

 **"HOOOOOOOLD OHNNNNNN"**

Using his free leg, he rotated onto the ball of his foot, and using as much momentum as he could muster; the struggling titan pivoted to his right, pushing off the ground at the same time. Combining his rotated momentum with his one legged jump, he was soon falling onto his right side. Crushing three of the attacking titans under his heavy size. He didn't stop there however, and rolled into his left and sprung back onto his feet, grabbing one of the crushed smaller titans, he swung it into a nearby titan, the one in his hand exploding on impact whilst the struck one flew into a tree, spine, neck and skull broken.

Having cleared some much needed space, he readied his fighting stance.

There were five more now, or he could see five in this stupid blizzard. Nothing he couldn't take care of, he'd kill these monsters and get Ymir back to the safety of the cave, her boredom be damned.

He waited for them to attack, twas foolish to attack first when he was outnumbered, best to let the stupid titans make the first move.

Unfortunately, these titans weren't as stupid as he initially assumed. As they continued to sway there, blank eyes staring hungrily at him and Ymir.

 _What are they doing?_

Ymir was thinking the same thing, "What are they- LOOK OUT!"

 _What!?_

He spun on the snowy floor to see a gaping jaw flying towards him, connected to a pouncing titan.

 _Shit!_

He tried to bring up his arms but he forgot about the blood in the snow and found his right foot slipping, which was followed by his titanic form tumbling to the ground, the pouncing titan landing upon him, jaw snapping madly at his neck. A hand just barely managed to squeak in between the attacking titan, stopping it from most assuredly killing him.

He tried to push it off, but it's wild swings kept smacking any forms of defence away. He couldn't even find a second to attack back, all he could do was keep it back. Saliva dripped onto his face as the jaws snapped closer and closer. That is until a small object, no bigger than a pebble in his eyes slapped into the titans eye. It stalled back for a moment and he took a glance at where it came from. Fear gripped his heart at the sight.

Ymir kneeled, battered and bruised from her tumble from where he had slipped, fury etched onto her face, hand stretched forward as if having thrown something.

 _What're you doing!? Run!_

"Get the FUCK away from him!" She screeched, unflinching at the towering monstrosities.

A shape shot across him.

 _No you don't!_

He snapped a hand around the shape's ankle, stopping it's leap, the shape turned out to be the bizarre titan that had been hit by Ymir's rock. And he stopped it mere inches away from crushing said girl in its filthy maulers. Muscles bulged behind his skin as he yanked the monster away, getting to his feet as he did so, and with a mighty roar, he swung the bastard into the trunk of a sturdy oak, a sickening snap sounding out as the titan _bent_ around it, _backwards_.

Dropping the leg and making a silent promise to finish that particular monster off later. A scream snapped him from his thoughts.

He turned and felt his teeth grind together in white hot fury.

 _ **With Ymir**_

She watched, transfixed as her best friend broke that titan like a twig around that tree, no matter how many times she witnessed it, his skill in devastating his mindless kin was always a sight to behold. So bewitched by his brutality, she didn't notice the sudden shadow above her until the white teeth of a titans jaw began to engulf her. Instinctively a scream tore out of her throat, not of fear, but to alert _him._

And the last thing she saw before the teeth closed around her, was an outstretched hand, and a torrent of steam pouring of her dear friend.

 _ **With him**_

He witnessed the teeth snap shut, and his hand shot forward towards Ymir.

He never even noticed his nails elongated and sharpen, as well as steam seap off him in droves.

 _GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER_.

Teeth smashed to pieces like a pane of glass as his hand shot down the monsters throat until he grasped onto what he held most dear. And with a mighty roar, he heaved his arm upwards.

The dumb titan that dared try to eat his friend only had a moment to suffer the agony before it's upper back, throat and head split apart like tissue paper as his arm didn't bother coming out the way it had gone in. And as he pulled his arm back to his chest, all manner of titan fluids and gore coating it, he bravely opened his clenched fist, to see a brown haired girl In the fetal position staring up at him, blood and saliva slathered over her.

"Th-thanks b-big guy".

He didn't respond, just continued to watch her, chest heaving, steam flowing from him. He didn't know how to feel right now… he was happy to have saved her, but the fury inside him refused to abate. He could begin to feel his spine push out his skin with disturbing pops, causing him to hunch over. He was losing himself to his anger, and the remaining titans standing idly by did nothing to prevent it.

He wanted to rip and tear, eviscerate and eradicate, kill and murder. _All of it!_

 _Kill. Kill. Kill. Ki_ _ **ll. Kill. KILL!**_

"Let's get out of here b-big guy".

A small palm touched his, and instantly all that rage and fury faded away. His eyes found hers and found his mind returned to him.

 _Ymir…_

His spine realigned, teeth returned to their natural state, nails retracted and the steam coming off him faded away.

He was back, he was him again. And he certainly intended to follow Ymir's request.

He was done fighting today, his heart couldn't take much more, giving one last threatening glare at the idle enemies, he turned on his heel and sprinted away, heading back to his cave.

This fight had given him his answer.

It was _far too dangerous._

 _I'm sorry Ymir._

Once they got back to the cave, he needed to plan. And as he fled the scene, he never noticed the group of scouts hidden within the snowy trees, who watched the entire battle unfold.

 _ **Later**_

Humanity's greatest soldier slouched in his leather chair, an unreadable expression on his face, he was joined by three other souls; commander Erwin and section commanders Hange and Mike, all of them had just returned from their secret 'sojourn' to the defender's territory. They had initially planned to try and find the defender titan and discover more about it, especially about its little passenger Levi spotted yesterday.

What they found though was something entirely unexpected. The defender titan was taking care of a young human girl, protecting it from its fellow titans, quite viciously at that.

 _And that transformation… it looked feral when it thought the girl was eaten. But she managed to calm him down._

Levi sighed, what the hell was happening…

Erwin coughed into his fist to gain everyone's attention. A stern look on his face.

"Now that we're all settled in, let us start… to begin with, _nothing_ out if the ordinary has been said in this room, we are simply the scout leaders discussing upcoming plans, understood?"

His three subordinates nodded.

"Good. Now we all witnessed the same thing, the defender titan is currently acting as a guardian for a young girl, so much so that it willingly subjected itself to pain to keep her safe." Fingers clasped together in contemplation, blond brows furrowed, "not to mention it's… transformation, one which said girl managed to prevent through her calming touch and words". His face scrunched up for a moment, "Hange, what do you make of this?"

The frazzled looking woman fiddled with her notepad, re-reading everything she had jotted down, excitement barely contained in her jittery form.

"That is all _amazing_ Erwin, the questions it brings up makes me giddy in wonder. But you're forgetting the most important aspects discovered about the defender!" She was literally bouncing in her seat at this point, Levi scowled, "Oi, shitty glasses calm down! What did we miss?" Hange's maniacal grin stretched even further.

"Our beautiful little defender isn't just a caring daddy! He's also incredibly smarter than we initially hypothesised".

Mike crossed a leg over another, "smarter than initially thought? How so? And why do you believe the defender's male? Aren't all titans gender ambiguous? Neither male nor female?"

"Yes that's true" Hange squealed, "but did you see how he fought to protect that little girl? That was a protective daddy keeping his daughter safe, no doubt about it! His paternal instincts were comparable with even a human's, perhaps even more so!" Levi interrupted with an annoyed wave, "okay, we've decided the bastards male, whoop-de-doo. Now that you've finished wetting your pants, tell us what you mean by smarter".

The woman didn't even acknowledge the insult, like water off a duck's back, she carried on quacking, "when I say he's smarter than we initially figured, I mean _a lot_ smarter and that's keeping in mind it's ability to write to some degree," she paused to take a breath, it felt like her heart would beat right out of her chest we was _that_ excited "Our precious defender… _spoke!"_

Silence reigned supreme.

Levi stared at the woman as if she had insinuated that _he_ was a titan.

 _A talking titan!? Is she hearing herself? That's impossib…_

His mind played the scene back in his head…

 _'YOU GOTTA FIGHT BIG GUY!'_

 _ **'HOOOOOOOOLD OHNNNNNN!'**_

He shot up in his seat, sweat covering his face in shock.

"She's right…" Erwin and Mike turned to him, "I thought it was just the sound of the blizzard playing tricks on me… but I heard it clearly… the defender told the girl to 'hold on'. It spoke Erwin. A _fucking Titan spoke!"_ He gripped his armchair so hard he felt the leather tear. Unaware how to process this revelation correctly. Erwin didn't visibly change much besides the slight furrowing of his brow, and that may not seem as much, but to Levi who had managed to gain a grasp on his commander's physicality, that furrowed brow was equivalent to Hange jumping up and screaming in joy at a new titan.

Erwin was worried, and Erwin didn't get _worried_. Thus, seeing his blond commander in such a state… it concerned Levi… _greatly._

"If that is true Hange…", that furrowed frown turned into a small smile, "then our plan to enlist the defender to our cause grows ever more plausible". The shortest man in the room snorted derisively, " _Our plan!?_ I don't recall adding my name to the; 'fucked in the head' club, hell, the only reason I haven't killed that shitty thing is because it's better killing its own kind". The spectacled woman gasped in horror, eyes filled with fear for his precious 'baby', "don't you _dare!_ The Defender is under _my_ protection!"

"I'm not killing him shitty glasses, keep your pants on!"

Hange poured, "Well… _good!_ You better not!"

Mike just sighed, face held in his palm; how was he the sane one in this group?

"You speak of wanting to kill the defender Levi", the usually stoic commander clasped his hands in front of his mouth to hide his smirk, "but if I recall… you were the most _vocal_ for having the defender join our side". The room fell into silence, Erwin, Mike and Hange staring at humanity's strongest warrior, that silence was shattered with an ear piercing squeal from the excitable woman.

" _Leeeeeevi!_ Oh my god! Is that true!? Oh, please tell me that's true. Oh I just _knew_ you were a big softie inside", the woman began to squirm in her seat, insane smile wide on her face.

Levi wisely chose to remain silent. Eyes staring at a nearby wall.

And as Hange tried to coerce the truth from the suddenly mute captain, Mike turned to his commander, "So, what's the plan moving forward, sir?" The commander of the scouting legion leaned back in his chair, contemplative visage about him, "we need to finally establish discourse with the defender, however, we also need to make sure we do not present ourselves as aggressive in doing so, especially to the defender's charge. I imagine if we do somehow threaten the young girl, inadvertently or not", Erwin's continence turned grave, "I doubt her 'daddy' would forgive us".

Everyone was at attention now, Hange no longer teasing Levi, perhaps one of the now broken lenses in her glasses had something to do with it.

"So I propose that we keep constant vigilance over the defender's territory, and if the opportunity presents itself, we approach _him_ , _carefully._ " The three other scout members nodded, "Levi, I hate to impose on you, but might I ask that the Levi squad do this? It would certainly ease my worries knowing your squad was handling it". Said squad leader scowled deeply, "it's funny that you presented that as a question", sleep deprived eyes narrowed towards Erwin who merely smiled disarmingly.

"... _twist my arm why don't you…"_ the captain muttered, already knowing his assignment for the impending future. His boss chuckled kindly, "Why thank you captain Levi, I expect great results. Be aware however, that when you do establish contact, just do so to set up a meeting between us four and him, I understand it would be impossible to keep this information from your team, but please try to keep as much classified as possible". The soldier in question simply nodded, already coming up with vague ideas and excuses to tell his squad during this assignment.

Finally the blond man stood up, followed by the rest of his subordinates, however, before anyone left he had a final thing to say.

"Remember, anything discussed here and anything discovered about the defender stays strictly between _us_. We cannot risk this getting out to the other regiments, especially the _Military Police_ , if they did, not only would we be tried for consorting with the enemy, but the defender; perhaps humanities best chance of ridding the titan threat would be targeted to be executed", for the first time that meeting, Erwin's face grew deathly serious, " _Secrecy. Is. Paramount._ Is that clear?"

" _Sir!"_

"Dismissed".

 _ **Chapter 5 finished**_

 _Thanks ever so much for reading, truly, it means a lot to me. Not much to say here to be honest, I hope you enjoyed it, I hope you enjoyed an extended scene with the scouting legion, and I hope you enjoyed the interactions between human Ymir and the Defender. But as you can probably guess, big changes be coming soon, and who knows what repercussions they could cause? Once again; thanks for reading._

 _ **This is Gavin Tyson signing off on this chapter, and remember;**_

 _ **Better Things Are Coming.**_


End file.
